Undercover Woman not
by WTFChocobos
Summary: After a month suspension, Naruto is finally back to work; only to be sent undercover as a girl at an all girls' school. Things happen, and soon, he realizes that not everything is as it's expected to be. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny morning when I first walked through the door to Kakashi's office. I was happy to be back on the job and ready to fall down on my hands and knees to beg for my boss' forgiveness. Let's just say I screwed up on my last job and almost got my partner killed while on a stake out. Now, you must be thinking, 'what the hell is he talking about?!' Well, I got news for you people, I'm an ANBU Agent; one of the best, I might add, in Konoha. Sure I made some mistakes while on the job, but who doesn't?! I still bag the dirt bags, even if it means risking my and other people's lives.

That's what I do. I keep telling Kakashi I don't need a partner, but he keeps bringing in young freshmen and sitting them on my lap to teach them the basics. It's like he's trying to humiliate me. Well, doesn't everyone try to humiliate me? It's my fault I have a girlish body! (cough) right.

Anyhow, my name is Naruto Uzimaki! I'm twenty-four years old and work for the ANBU service. As I said before, I have a girlish body. I almost have every curve a girl has. If it wasn't for my somewhat muscles and short spiky hair, people would have confused me as a woman. Kiba keeps reminding me of that.

Anyhow, where was I? Oh yes, I was about to talk to Kakashi.

I knocked on the door before walking in, rolling my eyes when I see that lazy bastard of a director reading one of those smutty books of his; a pile of paperwork waiting to be done on his desk. He doesn't even look up from his book as he speaks.

"Ah, Naruto, so glad to have you back after you month suspension," he states lazily, flipping a page. "I'm guessing you're back to beg for my forgiveness?" I sweat drop as he continues. "Well, if you want it, you'll have to earn it." My eyes lit up at this and let him continue. "I have another job for you that you will be perfect for." He reaches into his desk after finally setting his book down on his paper-scattered desk and pulls out an envelope, tossing it on the desk towards me.

I pick it up and open it, skimming through it. I was only on the second paragraph before yelling, "Nani?!!! You want me to dress up in a drag and investigate an all girls' school?!" I slammed the piece of paper down on the wooden desk, disturbing several other papers. He grinned as I glared.

"Yep. I think you'll be perfect for the job," he replied with an evil glint in his eye, folding his hands over his crossed knees.

"No way! Why can't you send any other girl in there?!" I whined, crossing my arms and pouting. Yeah, real childish, I know. But there is no way I'm gonna dress up in a drag and be surrounded by girls!

"Because they're either to tall, too ugly, or too old. You're young and look more like a girl than you do a man. You're perfect for this assignment. Besides, you're good at investigating drug deals. You'll be perfect for this investigation." His grin was really starting to tick me off.

My eye twitched as I reread the first two paragraphs, trying to keep myself from exploding at my boss. He's an evil, evil man. (sigh) I need some strawberries and bananas. The assignment was a drug deal at the girl's high school in Rain; a very expensive city. An all boys' high school was across the street from the girls' school. I can't go to the boys' high school because I have to get closer to the girls who are selling the drugs to the other girls or boys. This might be difficult since I have no idea what girls talk about most of the time.

"Damn," I say with a sigh, leaning my head against my hand. "Just when I was going to fill out these curves and be rid of them."

Kakashi chuckles. "That's another reason why I gave you the job." His visual eye turned into an upside down U as he smile beneath that scarf he wears around his lower half of his face; a sweat band covering his left eye. White stood up from his head and looked like he hadn't even bothered to brush it this morning after waking up. "Plus, you do want my forgiveness, right?"

I sigh in annoyance, wondering if this job is really worth it. Well, let's see: I can lose my job, I can get low paychecks, or I'll stay in the position I'm in now and get paid a low price. Hmmm, what to do? Ah hell, I might as well take the job and get it over with. "Fine, I'll take the damn job. But I better be getting a high pay on this!" I glare as he grins victoriously under his mask, which wasn't visibly to me, but I can tell he was. Bastard.

"Good. You start tomorrow," he states as he opens up his book and goes back to reading, ignoring my wide open mouth of shockness (yeah, shockness. Shut up). "You better get packed. I already called the principle and she agreed. But she doesn't know you're a guy yet, so keep it on the down low. We all know how bad you are at that." He winks before shooing me out the door as I growled and gritted my teeth, ready to snap anyone who annoys me.

When I opened the door, _everyone_ was outside, huddled up to the door so they could hear my and Kakashi's conversation. They scuttled off after I opened the door, pretending that they didn't hear anything, coughing to hold back a giggle or a small laugh. I glared at anyone who dared to look at me, causing them to squeak and shuffle back around to what they were doing. All but one.

"So you got the job of going undercover in the girls' school, eh?" Ino, a long time friend of mine, said with a giggle, earning a few wolf calls and whistles. I glared them and they immediately went back to work. "Lucky you. I wish I could go back to high school and make new friends."

"Then why didn't you get the job?" I snapped, brushing past to get to my own office, passing a few convicts that were set aside for questioning; I worked in the drug part of the place and most these convicts were either drug dealers or has done drugs. They smirked at me as I ignored them, opening my office door and slamming it closed. It opened a few seconds later by an angry Ino, who did not like to be ignored. I sigh and shuffle through the files on my desk that needed to be signed and passed to Kakashi, which I knew was going to be forgotten for a few months before finally being mailed to where it need to be mailed.

Ino snorted and brushed her long bangs aside as best she could, not doing much since it fell back down in front of her right eye. I could laugh when she tried to look mean; she wasn't very good at it. It just made her look cute; but she's not my type. I glance up at her, my eyes motioning to say whatever was on her mind. I probably would drone out most of it anyways. As you can tell, I'm not a very good listener.

Ino pouted and crossed her arms. "I did want the job, but Kakashi said this was a job especially for you. I didn't ask why-"

My head falling onto my desk with a loud thump stopped her explanation, earning a raised brow and odd look. "He's punishing me, isn't he?" I mumble into the table. I could practically hear her roll her eyes as she snorted.

"I think he's trying to humiliate you rather then punish you," Ino replied, leaning against my desk as I lifted my head, a piece of paper stuck to my forehead. "But it could be both. You know out of everyone how Kakashi is."

I grab the piece of paper and crumble it up into a ball in anger, tossing it to the side of the room, unknowingly make it into my waste basket. "I think I should quit before I die of humiliation!" I sigh in distress and lean my head onto the palms of my hands.

Ino chuckled girlishly and ruffled my blond hair, pushing her brighter blond hair over her shoulder. She must have lost her hair band if her hair is down. I sigh and reach into my desk, pulling out a thick rubber band and handing it to her. Her sea blue eyes twinkle in thanks as she grabs it and puts her hair up into a pony-tail. She thanked me and pulled up a chair, sitting in front of me with a huge smile. I tried to ignore her as best I could, but her humming was starting to annoy me.

"What in god's name do you want now?" I say behind gritted teeth, not really in the mood for her overly happy personality. She shuffled closer and stopped her humming, grinning like a mad man.

"Weeeeell, do you know how to even dress up like a girl? Nonetheless, put on make-up?" she asked, making me pale and strain myself not to attack her. At my silence, she continued. "Well, I'm going to show you all about being a woman!" She stood up and ran into her office before coming back with a rather large duffle bag. I was a little frightened of what might be in it, but didn't ask when she told me to turn around. I rolled my eyes and spun my chair away from the blond, getting more frightened the moment when I heard the zipper and things being set onto my desk. Some sounded like glass, others sounded like plastic. But really got to me was the shuffle of clothing being taken out of the bag.

I knew this meant trouble. I was threatened to take a peak, but didn't want to face Ino's fist.

"You can turn around now," she said lightly.

I spun around in my chair and gasped, all the color draining out of my face. My worst fear of losing my dignity of being a man was set out right in front of me; in more shades than I care to say. Almost every color imaginable of lip-gloss, lipstick, eye shadow, blush, and fingernail polish was setting across my desk as if they had been sitting there all their life. What really caught my eye were the different dresses, skirts, and blouses hanging on my coat rack. Ino was sitting back down in all smiles, ready to begin her work.

'What kind of work?' you ask. Let me tell you; the kind of work that'll break my pride of being man forever. I can just see a piece of my dignity already falling off as Ino picked up her chair and sat it down next to mine and making me face her. I shivered when I saw her grab the foundation and started to apply it to my face. Why am I letting myself do this?

My skin felt tight and dry when she was done toning out my skin before applying the cover-up (don't ask me how I know all this). She grabbed a light purple colored eye shadow and brushed it over my eyelid, telling me to stop squinting and squirming before doing the other eye.

After many squirms, yells, and struggling, I was finally dressed in a jean mini-skirt with neon blue leggings, a white belly tank-top, and black sandal high-heals. I didn't know what was more painful; the shoes or my pride being smashed. My hair, she said, was good as it was and I didn't have to wear a wig. I was thankful. And when I looked in the mirror, I wish I could cry. Sure I looked like a hot chick, but that still didn't make me feel any better. Ino was squealing and gushing how good I looked.

"You're so adorable looking, Naruto! How do you know to walk in heels?!"

Her question made me freeze and pale once again. "When I was younger, I used to be the girl in almost every school play," I reply with a distraught frown. This made her giggle with glee.

"Good, so you do know how to dress like girl and walk in high-heels. But now you need to learn how to put on make-up. Now what you need to do is-"

I interrupted her. "I know, put on foundation to even out my skin tone; put on cover up to cover up any pimples or blemishes; and only use blues, purples, and browns for eye shadow. Also, only use the eyeliner on the bottom, not the top. For lipstick, stick to dark colors and pale pinks; no deep reds unless you're going out on a date. I watched what colors you picked and actually listened. No need to tell me anymore. I'll be fine. Even thought I think I'm gonna cry, I'll be fine. But…"

"Yes?"

"Do I have to wear mini-skirts?"

She didn't answer, only smirked before opening the door and dragging me out and pushed me into the open, people's eyes landing on me. The whole lit up in laughter, whistles, and hoots. I grimace and blush; trying to open my office only to find that it was locked. I kick at it, almost losing my balance, and hear Ino laughing in the inside of my office. I'm gonna kill that bitch.

"Ino, open up!" I yell. I look around and smile at the men with disgust before going back and pounding one the door. Ino laughs harder. "Ino, if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to show everyone those Halloween pictures back when you were ten years old." The laughing stops and she pulls me back into my office; many disappointed groans followed me. I glare as she laughed nervously, thinking I was dead serious about the pictures. And I was too. And I won't go into details of what the picture was.

"When this case is over with," I started, "remind me to kill you and Kakashi."

* * *

**Tuesday 8:30 AM**

Damn it! The school started at eight and I was already thirty minutes late! If Kiba hadn't held me back by telling me what to do on the job for the third time, I would have made it to my first class. Kakashi had already gotten my school schedule yesterday and given it to me before I left for home. Last night I spent an hour packing up the clothes Ino had let me borrow for this mission; guy clothes were out of the question. And guess what else I found out this morning; instead of living on my own in an apartment close to the school, I have to live on campus _with_ a roommate. That's one of the reasons why I was late; I had to bring my stuff to my and my roommate's room before running through the halls to get to my first class: Chemistry.

No one was in the halls, so I couldn't stop and ask where to find my room. So, I had to stop, look around, run, stop, look around again, and the process over almost five time till I finally saw the hall my first class was in. The doors were made of medal with a small window close to the handle of the door. I glance and see a woman at the white board, writing down a problem I immediately knew before knocking and slowly opening the door. The woman glances at me as I step in and close the door. I open my mouth to speak, only to be interrupted.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, dressing like this?" she scowled angrily surprising me.

I look down to see what was wrong with what I was wearing. I wore light blue jeans, a turtle-neck, and orange converse. The bra I was wearing was stuffed with cotton balls, making two small bumps poke out of my chest. My hair was gelled and somewhat spiked, but other than that, I didn't look half bad. I look back up and glance around the room to see all the girls staring at me. They were wearing uniforms. Ohhh, I'm gonna kill you Kakashi.

"And you're hair! No woman should have hair as short as yours!" she snapped, crossing her arms. "What is your name?"

Right, remember that stupid name Ino gave you. What was it…? "Uh, Lily Hijimi, ma'am," I reply as best as I could in a girl's voice. Apparently, it was too deep for her, because she made a disgruntled face. "I had no idea we were supposed to wear uniforms and I had no idea I couldn't have short heir. My guardian-"

"You're guardian? What about your parents?" Her face was mean and ugly as she looked at me like I was shit splattered against a wall.

"I… deceased, ma'am," I whisper, looking down at my shoes. Her face never changes, which made me think of her as a heartless witch. "I'll go get a uniform after school…" I was about to say milady, but I didn't want to get into any more trouble than I already was.

"Good. Now sit down."

I obey, and just as I sit down at a desk beside a girl with long black hair and lilac eyes, the bell rings. I try not to smirk as I stand back up and hurry out of the door, making an ugly face at the witch as I passed by. Luckily her back was turned. A couple of girls behind me giggle, stifling it behind their hands as they pass by me. I smirk before taking out my schedule, looking for my next class. It would be nice if I could get some help.

"Excuse me," came a soft voice.

I turned and was surprised to see that girl with the long black hair standing behind me, looking at me shyly. I give her a questioning glance. "Yes?"

"Um, I'm Hinata. I couldn't help but notice that you're new here," she stammered, twiddling her thumbs._ Psh, duh._ "Would you like some help finding your next class?" My eyes lit up after she said this and I nodded my head figerously. She smiled and took my schedule. "I see you got English with Mr. Kyuubi. Lucky you, he's nice. And a womanizer." She giggled shyly.

"I'm Lily. A man at an all girls' school, I'm surprised," I say, not really listening to her words, more interested in the girls that surrounded me. Let's just say I was doing my job and searching out any kind of information of the drug deal.

"Yes, Mrs. Kurume hated the idea of having a man as one of the teachers, but Mrs. Tsunade was thrilled."

I nod slowly, pretending I was interested in her words. I spot a girl with pink hair whispering suspiciously to a girl with long brown hair and was thinking about going over and talking to them, but I stay beside Hinata and glance another way when the girls noticed that they were being stared at. Hinata said only a few words for the next few hallways to my next class. She showed me to my class before going to her class, saying she'll pick me up for our thirds class. I nodded and walk through the open door.

The room was almost full and loud. All the girls were talking either about make-up, some guy named Sasuke that attended the school across from this, or about their boyfriends. They all stopped when I walked past the first row of desk that was already filled, staring at me like I didn't belong here. And I felt like I didn't either. They gave me ugly looks as I passed by, thinking wither they should trip me or not. I keep my face to the floor just in case.

I find a seat in the way back next to the window and sit down, not looking at anyone in the room. Their silence turned into whispering, most likely about me. I heard some of the words they were whispering and glared at the desk, deciding wither I should glare at them to shut them up or just take it like a man. I decided to not become suspicious and stay glaring at my desk. They kept on whispering until a man with short, spiky red hair, emerald green eyes, and a black suit walked in with a large smile.

The girls went silent and smiled dreamily at the redhead, most likely my teacher Kyuubi. By the way he smiled; I could tell he was happy-go-lucky guys that don't care about anything. And while he taught class, I could tell why I was lucky; he was a man full of laughs. This is going to be an interesting few weeks.

* * *

Finally it was lunch time, and I am starving. Hinata said she and a few of her friends were going over to the fountain on the boys' school lawn. I was nervous about being around other boys now that I'm dressed up like a girl and hoped that no one would come on to me. I met Hinata outside of the cafeteria and we got our food together before we walked over to the fountain of the other school. Girls were already there, flirting with other boys as they either sat on their laps or sat beside them.

Hinata waved to one of the boys and ran towards him with her tray of food (or what they called food), grabbing my free hand and pulling me along. I saw a few boys looking at me and I wanted to run away for my life. When she finally reached the boy, I noticed that the guy had long brown hair, lilac eyes, and pale skin. I could already see the resemblance. And when he glanced at me, I tried to smile as best I could, but it turned out as a quirky grin.

"Neji, this is Lily. Lily, this is my cousin Neji," Hinata introduced us with a smile.

I was going to shake his hand when he suddenly took mine and kissed it with soft petal like lips. I blush when he grins up at me with a polite smile. "Nice to meet you, Lily," he says lightly.

I gulp. "Nice to meet you too." I take my hand back when he lets go and sit on one side as Hinata sits on the other. The cousins talk as I keep quiet and eat my salad, apple, and what I think is supposed to be fish. I chew slowly, a little hunched over as I think what my next move should be after school. Should I spy around, asking questions? No, that wouldn't work, people would get suspicious. I chew on my lip as I set my tray aside, loosing my appetite.

"Here comes Sasuke," I hear Neji whisper to his cousin. Now where have I heard that name before? "Hey Sasuke, Gaara; whose your new friend." I was still hunched over, my head leaning on my palm as I thought, not noticing the three men staring at me.

"Kiba, I'm new here," I hear a familiar voice. I snap my head up and pale. I'm gonna kill you Kakashi, and that's a promise. Kiba, my best friend was here, in uniform and standing beside two other guys. My eye twitches in annoyance as he grins. I try everything in my power to keep silent and grin back. "And who might this lovely young lady be?"

My grin falters on slightly. "Lily," I say through my teeth, trying to hold my tongue. The two other boys look at me oddly. "And this Hinata and Neji." The cousins smile in greeting at Kiba. "Kiba, can I have a word with you?"

"Well, sure I-"

I interrupt him by grabbing his forarm and yank him across the school yard and behind a set of cherry trees that have yet to blossom. I push him into the shades of the trees and make sure no one was looking. When no one was around, I let down my fake smile and loose it. My fist clench around his collar as I shake him while speaking.

"What the hell are you doing here?! And why are you wearing a uniform?!" I all but yell at him, dropping the girl act, shaking him as I do; his head nodding back and forth like a doll. "Does Kakashi think I can't handle the job?!"

Kiba takes my hands in his and unclenches my hands from his jacket. "No, he wants someone else on the field in the boys' school. He thinks that there might be a drug deal here also, or the drug deal is coming from here. I didn't find out until two days ago."

"Wait, you were notified a day before I was?! I swear Kakashi is doing this on purpose! And to think he was once my guardian!" I was ready to tear my hair out as my hands clench my short blond locks. "First some witch of a teacher wigs out on me, then I find out everyone in the school hates me, now I'm finding out you're here also! Shit!" I tense up when I feel arms wrap around me in a somewhat awkward hug.

"Enough, Naruto. Calm down, Kakashi could only tell you about yesterday because you were on probation until yesterday. I know he could have told you earlier, but we all know how he is. He's a jack ass who loves to see people in pain. But I'm sure he didn't mean to go this far," Kiba said quietly, slowly calming me down. "I can't wait to see his face after you tell him what had happened on your first day, little brother." He kisses my temple as if I really was his little brother and push him off, smiling lightly.

"Oh stop it. We're not ten anymore," I say as I wipe the spot he had kissed. "Now what did you find out so far?"

Kiba's face turns serious and he leans against one of the trees. "Nothing much, but there really is a drug deal going on. One of the younger sophomores was talking about how the girls from the all girls' school, St. August, were selling drugs to some of the boys in his class. When I went and asked him about it, he got all tense and he ran. And you?"

"Nothing, except that a few girls were acting suspicious. I'll keep a close eye on them. I haven't exactly gotten all buddy-buddy with anyone yet, but I'm trying."

"Don't try too hard."

"I won't. Now go before your new friends come looking for you." I grin up at Kiba and shoo him away. I wait a few seconds before following, only to bump into someone. I look up and gulp when I noticed that it was one of the guys Kiba had walked with to the fountain. He had raven black hair that was in a shape of duck's ass with bangs on either side of his pale face. Coal black eyes stared into my light blue ones coldly. The black uniform clashed with his skin, making him look almost a sickly pale.

I try to step around him, but he only blocked my way once again. I tried several times, but each time he stopped me from leaving. I huff in annoyance and take a step back. "What do you want?" I growl in a girlish way.

"Who would have thought a male agent would be undercover at an all girls' school," was the first thing that came out of his mouth, making me pale. His voice was deep and made me want to quiver. "I bet the principle doesn't even know you're male."

"Ok, so I'm a male ANBU agent, so what? You gonna turn me in?" I cross my arms and make myself look buff, when I know I'm anything but strong. I try to act calm, but I know it wouldn't work on this guy. He's smart and knows what he's doing.

He chuckles darkly. "No, not unless you do something for me. You do it, and I won't tell anyone."

"How do I know you're not one of the junkies?" I ask, eyeing him. This has to look funny to him. A male dressed up as a woman with a deep voice; deeper than a normal woman's voice.

"You don't. Meet me here after school and I'll tell you what it is."

I glare and keep my mouth clenched shut. He smirks and walks off with his hands in his pockets. I wanted to go after him and pummel him, but I know he's too strong for me. So I wait a few more minutes before walking as graceful as I can out of the trees and back towards the girls' school just as the warning bell goes off. Now I have to run again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday 3:32 PM**

My first day of school was finally over, and so far I found nothing about the drug deal going on. But what I did find out was that everyone, except for Hinata, hated my guts; for reasons unknown to me. But as long as I ignore everyone I'll be alright, I think. I got my uniform; I bought myself a bag of skittles, and now all I have to do to keep that one guy keep his mouth shut is to do whatever he asks me to do. Hopefully it's nothing embarrassing, like running around the schools in my underwear, that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Now that school's over, I'm over at the fountain in the boy's school lawn, waiting for that dark haired bastard to come find me. As I'm waiting, I'm laying down at the school's edge and popping skittles in my mouth every once in a while. A few boys pass by me, watching me as if they wanted to run their hands all over me, making me shiver. My glares make them turn the other way, letting them know I had no interest. And if they do touch, they're going to get a mouthful of my fist and teeth. Yeah, keep walking pal, if ya know what's good for you.

It was after three and I have been waiting on this fountain for half an hour already. If that guy suddenly changed his mind, I'm gonna hunt him down and give him a piece of my mind. Kiba hasn't showed up during those thirty minutes, and for that I was grateful. Hinata was confused by my quick get away from her after school, but I said I'll see her tomorrow. And I was confused myself by what Sasuke wanted to see me after school for. And believe me, it was taking all of my might to keep myself calm and from running away.

I sigh and sit up, running a hand through the cold fountain water. The drug deal is gonna be a hard one this time, I can feel it in my gut. So far, the only suspicious thing I saw today where a few girls whispering; that is no where near suspicious as I was hoping it was. Girls whisper and gossip all the time. But what Kiba told me something is really going on here and we need to figure it out before someone gets hurt. If that guy was the one to get hurt, I would thank the junkie many times over. I smirk at the image of the raven haired freak lying on the floor in his own pool of blood.

"And what are we smirking about? Found the drug dealer already?"

I mentally groan at the voice. I knew who it was even though I only heard his voice once; maybe twice. I look up and scowl at the raven haired beauty before me (don't tell anyone I said that), wishing I was somewhere else. As I frowned, he smirked. Huh, smirk stealer. I so wanted to punch that smirk off his face, but I didn't want to make myself look suspicious, so I held my fist down.

"No, asshole," I whisper, standing up. "Now that you're here, tell me how I can keep you quiet." I cross my arms and glare at him with the best glare I could muster. So far, I don't seem very intimidating to him.

"No here; come with me," he replied before turning away, expecting me to follow him. Bastard. I follow him away from the school and towards a trail into the woods. I don't like this.

"Is there a reason why we're in the woods?" I ask, looking around to make sure no one was going to pop out of the bushes or trees. As we walk, the forest becomes thicker and it becomes darker than the afternoon sun.

"You ask too many questions, shush."

My eye twitches and I glare at his broad back, thinking of ways how to silently kill him. But he suddenly stops, making me run into that broad back and feel almost every muscle of his back. I blush and push away from him, mentally smacking myself and turning my blush into a glare. He only glances back with a raised eyebrow before continuing on another path to his right. The trees thin out and the sun was able to shine through the tops of the trees and I was able to see something out of the woods.

At the end of the path was a well kept shack, a few feet away from the forest. But the flower bed was full of weeds and the flowers were withering or already dead. However, the grass was a lecherous green that stood over my ankles as we walked out of the forest and into a small clearing. A large pond lay a few yards away from the back porch with a few lily pads and swans. I couldn't help but feel amazed at the sight. I almost forgot who I was with and what he wanted from me. But when he called my fake name, I snapped out of my daze.

"Lily, stop staring stupidly and get over here quickly," he said loudly as if I was deaf. I grunted and glared at him as he smirked and entered the rather large shack. I followed him into the shack and expected to be shot at any moment. But what I didn't expect was the sketch pad, paint brushes and paints, coloring pencils, and utensils lying on the desk on the far side of the building. A stand for the sketch pad stood next to the desk as well as a couch.

I stared and was suddenly afraid of what this guy might do to me. "You're not going to rape me or anything are you? Or ask me to be your girlfriend to keep other girls away? Are you gay?" I couldn't help myself and let the questions flow out. After I said those few questions, I blushed hotly and cover my mouth with my hands, looking down at the floor. But that bastard had to go and chuckle and make me feel bad. He even went and patted my head.

"No, I have no interest in your body. No, I already have a girlfriend to do that for me. And yes, I am gay. Any more stupid questions?" he replies as if it was an everyday question. He sits down on top of the desk and pulls the stand in front of him, putting his sketch pad on it. After I shake my head, he continues. "Good. Now, what I want to do is sketch you."

"That's all? Well that sounds easy-"

"Nude."

I shut my mouth and blink several times, staring at the guy like he was crazy. He stared back with a blank face, serious. I gulp, finally losing it. "What?! You want me to strip down to my underwear so that you can sketch me?! Why can't you picture me naked so I don't have to take my clothes off?!!" I blush hotly and shut my mouth before any other damage could be done.

The raven lifts an eyebrow and smirks. "But I can't sketch every detail if I don't see what your body looks like. If I picture you in my mind, I might get every detail of your body wrong. I need every line, every ripple, every curve of your body naked before me so I can sketch you."

I become slack jawed and couldn't but blush and stare at the guy. "B-but why can't you use someone else? Why me?" I start backing away towards the door, but the raven just sat there, loosening his tie before taking it off completely.

"Their bodies don't interest me. They're not what I'm looking for. Your body, however, is what I want to sketch. And if you say no, I'll tell everyone about you and you'll know what happens next." He unbuttons his jacket and slips it off, tossing it aside before unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt. I glare at his calm attitude and stop.

"Enlighten me."

He looks me straight in the eye and his simple smirk turns into an evil one. "Once people find out you're a man, the principle is most likely to kick you out and you'll never be able to catch the dealer. You'll be fired, most likely, and forever humiliated. Now, are you still going to say no?" He crossed his legs and laid one hand over them as the other kept him up when he leaned back.

My glare turns into a frightened look. That's exactly what would happen. Kakashi pacifically said that if I mess up this investigation, I'm through. Without saying a word, I start to undress. The raven grins evilly in satisfaction as his eyes narrow when I start to pull down my jeans, showing girl's lacy underwear. Ino wanted me to go all out and gave me a handful of her never worn underwear. Plus she also burned all my other underwear. I take off my shoes and socks so I could take my pants off all the way.

I look down at the floor in embarrassment as my fist clench. The raven slides off the desk and walks up beside me, glancing all over my body. I bite my lip and close my eyes when I feel one of his clod hands slide across my back lightly, feeling like ice to my burning skin. His other hand touches my waist and slides up to my side. My skin quivers at the feel and couldn't help but moan when his cold hand touches a sensitive spot near my stomach. I him let out a chuckle and the hands left me, his footstep echoing off the walls as he walks back to the desk and sits back down.

"Your body is everything I wanted in my sketches, you'll be perfect," he whispers.

I open my eyes and look down at his chest, not wanting to look in his eyes. "What do I do now?" I ask quietly, blushing.

"Lay down on your stomach on the couch, and I'll tell what else you need to do." I obey and slowly lay down on my stomach. "Good. Bend your outer knee and keep the other straight." I do so, bending my knee and keeping the other one as it was. "Turn your head towards me." I turn my head to fully look at him. From where he was sitting, he had a good upper view of my body. "Put one arm under head the other over the couch. Good. Now, give me a sinful expression."

I give him a questioning look, hoping he was kidding, but all I received was a raised eyebrow. I grit my teeth and give the best lustful look I could muster, closing my eyes, opening my mouth partly, and lifting my eyebrows. I heard him grunt and the sound of a pencil against paper. I guess my sinful expression was good enough for him. I stay still for him, feeling my muscles beginning to strain in my face. But after a while, I don't know how long, he said I was able to drop the face, but keep my body the way it was.

I was glad to drop the face so I could once again glare at him. But he ignored me, only glancing at me from time to time before going back to his drawing. It was quiet, a little too quiet for my taste and I wanted to break it; even if it meant talk to the bastard. But that was the only option. I don't even know his name. I should have asked before we came all the way out here.

"Hey," I start, earning an agitated sigh. I smirk and continue. "What's your name? I should have asked before, but I didn't because I was really pissed at you." I hear his pencil stop for a few seconds before he continued.

"Sasuke. And only Sasuke. My last name is of no importance to you," he replied harshly. "Now that you know mine, what's your true name, _Lily_?"

I huff and turn my head away from him. "Naruto. How do I really know that's your real name?"

"How do I know that's_ your_ real name?"

I grunt and turn my head back around to stare at him. "Good question, you don't. So what's your family like?" I ask right out of the blue, watching his expression turn into surprise. But it only lasted for a second before it was gone and he went back to sketching.

"I rather not speak about my family. They don't want and they don't need me," he hisses, more to himself than to me. "These schools are more of a dumping ground for rich kids that aren't needed, wanted, or are here for another reason I rather not know. I'm one of those that aren't needed."

I shut my mouth and look to the side, suddenly feeling pity for the guy. "Oh," I whisper. "How do you know they don't want you?" His expression darkens and he sets down his pencil.

"My father told me so. I've been at this school ever since I started high school. And I want out of here so bad, but there's no where else to go. My father pays the school to keep me here. I was going to stay with my parents and take over my father's company after my older brother left, but when he came back, all of that fell and I was sent here to keep out of my aniki's way. He didn't want me to leave and begged my dad to let me stay, but my bastard of father told him I was no longer needed now that he was back. My father never wanted me…" He went quiet, sitting there with his hands in his lap and his bangs covering his eyes.

I frown, not knowing what else to say, but spoke what was on my mind. "At least you have parents and an older brother that cares about you. I was an only child and my mother died giving birth to me. My father told me so many great stories about her, until he was in accident and fell into a coma. He's been in a coma ever since I was twelve years old, twelve years ago. The money that I earn from my job goes to him most of the time to keep him on life support."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why, after twelve years, do you keep him on life support for so many years? He may want to finally die and be at peace, but you're taking it away from him. Why are you doing this to him?" He was looking at me now with a sorrow expression, his eyes dark and cold as they stared into mine. I felt a chill run down my spine when he suddenly stood up.

"He told me too. And the nurses said he was showing signs of improvement of waking up. I'm not giving up on my father like your father did to you. Like, I'm not going to give up on you," I whisper as I stand up in front of him, my expression soft as his was cold. "I want to become your friend, Sasuke. I can see you're lonely and have no one to talk to and understand you about this sort of thing. I'm lonely too and need someone to understand me. Will you be that person, Sasuke?"

His expression softens as he looks down at me. The little space between us seemed to grow smaller by the second and his lips were almost touching mine before-

**Bang, bang, bang! **"Sasuke, you in there?!"

I quickly step back and get dressed, not looking Sasuke in the face. I put on my shoes quickly and opened the door, bumping into a boy with a bowl cut haircut, bushy eyebrows, and rather round eyes. I pale at the all the green he was wearing and brush past him, running down the trail and back to the school. I lock myself up in my room and thought about all the things I had said to him accidentally.

_I want to become his friend? I want him to be the one who understand me? What the hell was all that?_ I blush as I thought about what he was going to do before we were interrupted, hugging my pillow.

**(back with Sasuke)**

The bowl-cut guy lifted an eyebrow as he watched the blond run into the forest before looking back at Sasuke. "Who was that?" The raven doesn't answer and goes back to his desk, closing his sketch pad and putting it in one of the drawers. "You're not… sleeping with her, are you?"

At this, Sasuke snapped his head up and glared darkly at the bushy-brow teen. "No."

Unaffected by the glare, the teen let out a breath of relief. "Good, because if you were I would personally have you killed if you hurt Sakura's feelings." He took a step inside the shack before stepping back out when Sasuke glared at him again for stepping into his sanctuary. "Anyways, Gai-sensei says he wants to see us pronto. So hurry up and let's go."

* * *

**Wednesday 7:01 AM**

I groan when my watch peeps right beside my ear, telling me it was time to get up. I shut it off and tiredly get up, heading for the bathroom to take a quick shower, not noticing the lump in the other bed. I fell asleep while I was thinking about that scene over and over in my head, wondering what would have happened if we weren't interrupted. Would he really kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me? Am I really into guys more than girls? It was all confusing and more poor head couldn't take it anymore.

I strip and head into the shower, sighing when hot water bathed my body, forgetting to close the door all the way. I wonder what it would feel like to sleep with a man rather than a woman. I never slept with anyone before, so I don't know the first thing about intimacy or wither I should stroke this or that. I'm not the right type of man to be top, so maybe I should sleep with a man and be bottom. Maybe I could learn that way! But how do men do it? I sigh and decide to push it out of my mind for now and started to think about something else.

I was so into my thoughts, I didn't notice the creak of the door or the quiet padding of feet on the tile floor before it was too late. I turn off the shower and open the curtains, my eyes bugging out when I saw a woman standing before the mirror in nothing but her underwear and small belly-button shirt. She screamed, I screamed, she screamed again and finally paled, thinking wither she should run for help or stay here and see what I want.

I gulp and glance at the horrified face, blinking my eyes in confusion at who it was. "Hinata?"

She blinked several times before recognition finally dawned on her. "Lily?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday 7: 23**

"Lily?" Hinata gasped in surprise, looking down, blushing, quickly looking back up. I also look down, blush, and quickly cover myself with the wash cloth I had used. "You're a man?" Her eyes were so wide I thought they were going to pop out of her head. She was looking anywhere, but me. And the blush on her face seemed to cover her whole body.

"Heh, heh, yeaahhh. About that…" I pause, scratching my head and glancing to my side. "I'm undercover for a drug deal that's been going on around here." I pause again, looking at her face to see what kind of reaction she had. Apparently she was still shocked about me being a man and all that and wasn't paying any attention to my words. "Why don't I get into some clothes and I'll explain?" She nodded and quickly left the bathroom, quickly tossing in my school uniform.

I quickly dress up in the red plaid skirt, white blouse, and plaid tie, putting on my stuffed bra. When I walked out of the bathroom, Hinata had covered herself with the blanket and seemed to calm down a bit. But her blush didn't want to go away yet. She gulped and found her voice once again. "S-so, what are you doing here a-again?"

"I'm an ANBU undercover for the drug deal that's been going on here at the girls' school," I explain, pausing. When she said nothing I continued. "My boss sent me to the girls' school because they needed someone to become close with the girls who run the deal. And he sent me because the last job I had, I messed up and this is his pay back. Plus all the women in our unit are either too ugly, too tall, or too old." I finished and waited for any kind of question she might want to ask me.

"What's your real name?"

I wince, hoping this wouldn't have come up. "Well, so far you haven't screamed for help, kicked me in the balls, or ran out on me; so, then I guess I owe you my name. My name is Naruto, and that's all I can give you right now. After this investigation is over, maybe we can still be friends." I grinned toothily, earning a small smile back. "Better get ready."

She nods and heads off towards the shower as I pull on my red, knee high socks and high heels. The next thing I need to do is put on my make-up… which is in the bathroom… great. Well the shower curtain isn't see-through, so I should be able to brush my teeth, shave, and do my make-up. I should have shaved while I was in the shower. Too late now. Gathering up my courage, I knock on the door, and earned a "yeah?"

"Can I come in so I can brush my teeth, shave my face, and do my make-up?"

There was a small pause before she said yes. Quickly, I open the door and start brushing my teeth after I found my tooth brush and tooth paste. When I was done with that, I took my razor and slowly shaved my face. I was almost done when the water turned off and a hand popped out to grab a towel from the rack before popping back in; Hinata stepping out in nothing but a towel. I try not to stare at her in the mirror, concentrating on my shaving. When that was done, I patted after shave on (the non-smelling kind) and started on my make-up.

Hinata dressed out in the main room as I put on my girl face, trying to keep myself from taking a peek, wondering how that girl could trust a man that he wouldn't peek. When she was dressed, she back in the bathroom and standing next to me with her own make-up bag, ready to fix her face. She watched me from time to time with an odd expression as I did my make-up perfectly. This was the second time I actually put on my own make-up, and look how good I'm doing. God, that just made sound even more like a girl than I wanted it to.

"You're really good at putting on make-up," Hinata stated as she ran a small brush through eyelashes, making them thick and blacker than they were. I shrug and do the same, ready to put on some lip gloss.

"Yeah, well, once someone puts it on you enough times, you get to know what they're doing and how they're doing it. I rather not get into that right now though, it's too embarrassing," I reply, a small blush forming on my cheeks as Hinata giggled.

"You're not such a bad guy. Usually men would be all over me in minute once they see me only in a towel or see how big my boobs are. But you didn't, you didn't even peek in the mirror for a glance." She smiled brightly and I couldn't help but blush even more. It was so pure and innocent that I couldn't help myself and smile back.

"Well, my father taught me how to become a gentleman and how to respect woman when I meet them. I always kept what my father said in mind when I meet one. Even though, he could be a real pervert himself at times." I laugh lightly, looking down at the counter as I remembered a time when my father said something to a woman, who was all smiles at first, but soon became angry and slapped him right across the cheek. I was young when that happened and I didn't know what he had said, but now I have a pretty good idea what the topic was about.

"I thought you said you lived with a guardian," Hinata said curiously, finished with her make-up.

"I did, after my father fell into a coma."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's ok. They say he's showing signs of waking up and could wake up anytime now." I whip on some lip gloss, ruffle my hair, and quickly grab my book bag as I exit the bathroom, Hinata following. "I was planning on meeting him this weekend; wanna come with me?" I stop at the door and smile at the raven haired girl, who was smiling brightly.

"I would love too!"

"Oh, I'm planning on going out for pizza tonight for dinner, wanna join me?"

"Yes! Can I invite some friends?" She was bouncing in one spot as she looked at me with a large grin, waiting for my response.

I shrug. "What the hell, it could work for my investigating." She cheered and hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'll see you at lunch, k? I'll bring some of my own food this time so I can actually be full." Hinata giggled, letting me go. She quickly left for her class and left for mine, making sure I have everything.

* * *

**7: 57 AM**

I was early for my first class this time and seated at the same seat I was yesterday; and of course, the girls started up their gossiping. I ignored them and look out the window towards the boys' school. Some of the boys were running around the school over and over and over again. They need to get themselves a track or a basketball court. As I watched the boys run around, I saw Kiba sprinting across the yard before he was gone, following Gaara and Neji. Following them was bushy-brows and… Sasuke? He was calmly jogging across the yard before disappearing around the bend of the school on the side I couldn't see him.

"Hey Sakura, I think that new girl is eyeballing your man," said a whisper in front of me. She giggled as her friend growled and stared right at me with angry eyes. It was that one girl with the pink hair and her friend with four pony-tails.

"You eyeballing my man?" the pink fruity hissed, reminding me of a snake. She would make one ugly snake.

"How do I know I'm eyeballing your man if I don't know which man is yours?" I ask calmly, turning my attention to them; uninterested. "There are plenty of men out there I was staring at, so which one is yours?" I mentally smirked when the pink gumball's face reddened in anger. Geez, talk about your wild ones these days.

"The one that was calmly jogging with black hair and a pale complexion," she replied sternly before smirking. "He's my boyfriend and no one is allowed to touch him." Her eyes flashed in victory as she glowered at me, trying to rub it in, which was not working in any way. "Don't be jealous because a man like that has no interest in a girl like you."

"You mean ice princess with an icicle, about the size of your forehead, stuck in his ass? Oh yeah, there's no way he likes me. Though, he has asked me to be his sketch model for a few of his pictures." It was my turn to smirk when she gasped in surprised at what I called Sasuke and glared angrily at me. Before she could protest, Mrs. Kuromi walked in through the door a few seconds before eight, glaring at the class to get them to quiet down.

"Good morning class, I hope you did your homework," she said coldly as she sat down at her desk. "Today, we are…" I zone out, glancing back at the boys' school, the boys were still running. It watched for a few minutes until a guy that looked just like the guy I saw yesterday that interrupted Sasuke and I yesterday, only older, come out of the school and yelling at the boys to stop and follow him to the gym. At least that's where I think they're going.

Now, back to what I'm doing here. The drug deal, nothing suspicious yet. I'll talk to Kiba and find out what he's has so far. Either I was oblivious to the situation at hand, or the girls were really good at covering their tracks. And tonight, I should be able to get something out of Hinata's friends; and maybe invite Kiba and his new friends. That way, it'll be easier to interrogate some of them without it looking like an interrogation.

My stomach suddenly growled quietly, but loud enough for my neighbor to hear and giggle quietly behind her hand. I smile sheepishly at her before turning my gaze back outside, zoning out once more. I had forgotten to eat breakfast this morning by rushing into class as early as I could, resulting in me getting hungry. Hopefully, my stomach wouldn't growl anymore or would do so quietly. I would hate for my stomach to growl loudly and have everyone's gaze on me and disrupt the class. Plus I didn't want to get on the teacher's beside like I already was. Poor girls, having to deal with this witch everyday for nine months. I sigh, loudly accidentally.

"Ms. Hiroki, am boring you?" Mrs. Kuromi asked bluntly, walking up to my desk.

I blush in embarrassment. I was going to say no, but the way she was looking at me told me she wouldn't believe me. So, why not tell the truth and get in trouble. Anywhere is good but here. So, with a confident gaze and I said, "Why yes, your class is very boring." I yawn for added affect. I let my grin be known when Mrs. Kuromi face turned red from anger, eyes glaring daggers into my skull.

"Oh my, what a selfish girl you are!" she hissed. "Where did you grow up? The slums?"

Actually, most of that was true. I grew up in a bad part of town until my father fell into a coma and was handed off to Kakashi after I found I had no relatives. "Bingo! Right on the dot. You have a knack of knowing a lot of things." I grin toothily, making her angrier. She sputtered and raised a hand to her chest.

"My goodness! May God have mercy on you."

"Unlike you?" By then, the whole class was staring at my little episode and oh'ed at my burning remark. Even Sakura was surprised. "You have to be selfish enable to survive where I lived. You don't you get the killed. The only rule was to survive. Your anger is nothing compare to what I had to face. So sorry lady, you just don't scare me as you do with these girls." I lean back in my seat and put my feet on the desk.

"I-you-but-go to the principal's office right now!" she sputtered, pointing towards the door. I gladly got up and walked to the door without another word, giving a wink to the class before I left.

I walked down the halls and forgot about the principal's and walked straight to the entrance, going to stay outside for the last remaining minutes of class time. Actually, I might as well skip all my classes. Kakashi did say that the principal wasn't going to grade anything nor was all of this going to actually count for anything. So I skip whenever I wanted to and no one would miss me. But I am certainly not going to miss Kyuubi's class, he is one funny guy.

So for the next forty minutes, I zoned out and got lost in my thoughts.

* * *

**12: 04 AM**

I waited outside for Hinata with my lunch bag, smirking when I heard some of the girls murmuring about what happened earlier this morning in Kuromi's class. When Hinata came out with a tray of food, she quickly walked over to me with a surprised expression; apparently she heard it too. She tried to ask, but she could do was shake her head and stutter. She finally gave up and she led me to the boys' school, back to the fountain where we sat yesterday. Her cousin was there sitting down at the fountain's edge, as was Gaara and Kiba. A new kid I haven't seen before was sitting on the ground in front of them with brown hair pulled up in ponytail that almost resembled a pineapple.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen and for that, I was grateful. But the pink thing was there along with her blond friend, who was clinging to the new kid. Kiba waved when he saw the two of us and blushed at seeing Hinata. Ohhh, blackmail. I mentally smirk and sit next to Gaara, raising an eyebrow when I saw he had no eyebrows and had dark circles around his foamy green eyes. The redhead lifted an eyebrow back and I slowly down at my food, keeping my mouth closed.

"Hey hot stuff," the blond greeted when she saw me after all her clinging to the new kid. "I still can't believe what you did today." This spiked everyone's interest and their gazes were immediately at me.

"What did she do?" the new kid asked uninterested as he gazed at the clouds.

"She insulted Sasuke behind his back and talked back to Mrs. Kuromi during class and survived. Oh my god! You should have seen her face!" blondie replied animatedly. "It was great!" The new kid glanced at me with a raised eyebrow and smirked.

Gaara grunted and dug into his food. "You meant the witch of the girls' school?"

"Yeah!"

"Way to go Lily!" Kiba exclaimed, reaching across Gaara's shoulder to pat mine. I look down at his hand with hatred, swearing with my eyes I'd bite it off if he doesn't take it off quickly. "You deserve a drink for that!"

This was the perfect time to bring that up Kiba, thank heavens your good for something. "Actually, Hinata and I were going out for some pizza and beer tonight and I was thinking you guys could come along. I mean, whoever is old enough to. Would you guys like to?"

"Sure," Neji said with a shrug. Gaara nodded and Kiba happily said yes. The new kid (gotta ask his for his name soon) shrugged, which I guess meant yes, as Temari and Sakura gave me horrified glances.

"Pizza and Beer?" Sakura stuttered. "Do you know how many calories that is?"

"Nope and I don't care. As long as I don't get fat, I'm down with all those calories." I grin and pull out a Butterfingers. The girls' eyes turned from shocked to hunger at the candy bar in my hand. I waved it back and forth, watching the girls' eyes following it. I unwrap it, split it in half, and gave each a half. The girls' ate it hungrily and moaned at the taste, making the boys uncomfortable. I then take out a Symphony chocolate bar, break that in half, and keep one for myself and the other to Hinata.

"Thanks," the raven haired girl said with a small blush.

"Oi! Any for us?" Kiba asked loudly as he scooted closer to Gaara to lean over and look into my bag. I quickly close it, but was too late. "Hey! You have three more Butterfingers, ramen, and bag of skittles in there!"

"So? Mine!" I wrap my arms around my bag and bite at his fingers when he tries reaching for it. "Back off or I'll bite your fingers off!" I hiss cat-like and scoot away from the others. I open my bag of skittles, take one out, and throw it at Kiba's forehead. Direct hit!

"Geez, thanks," Kiba grumbles, picking up the green candy and throwing it back at me. He missed and it fell into the fountain. "Damn it." I stick my tongue out at him and pop four skittles into my mouth, grinning smugly as I did so. Kiba glared and suddenly got up. "That's it." I pale and start to run, dropping my bag. Kiba bypassed the bag and chased me all over the school yard.

Gaara was the one to pick up my bag and snatch the bag skittles from the ground, curiously popping a few into his awaiting mouth. He shrugged at the sweet taste and popped a few more into his mouth. He handed a few to Neji, who gladly took some, before taking a few more as they watched Kiba chase me. Hinata was giggling as the blond and pinkette finished the last of their bar, frowning at the yumminess being gone.

"Well what do we have here?" said a deep voice, the figure standing beside Gaara. "Gaara and Neji eating sugar? How irregular."

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, quickly getting up to wrap her arms around the raven.

At hearing his name, I stop to see the raven standing beside the redhead with the pinkette's arms wrapped around him. I was snapped back to reality when Kiba suddenly tackled me to the ground and we both fell harshly to the ground. I groan in pain, irritated at Kiba's laughing when he got up. I turn onto my back and glare a victorious brunette.

"Now we're even," he said smugly.

"Ok," I reply. Quickly afterwards, I swung my leg to the back of his legs, causing him to fall back, hard. It was his turn to groan in pain now. I smirk in sit up, listening to all the cracks of my back as I did so. I get up and slowly limp my way back to the fountain, sitting heavily back down at the edge of it. Gaara was shaking his head as he finished the last of my skittles, looking through my bag and pulling out one of my Butterfingers. I ignore his intrusion of my bag and let him have it.

The blond chuckled. "Dang girl, you sure can run and give quite a kick. You surprise me. I'm Temari, by the way. Gaara's older sister. You sure won't take crap from anybody." She slapped my shoulder harshly after she stood up and walked back to the girls' school. I hiss and rub my shoulder. "See you tonight."

"Yeah… later," I mumble.

"What's going on later tonight?" Sasuke asked from behind me, an arm around Sakura. I jump slightly and turn my head to look up at him, innocently offering him a butterfingers. I shook his head and I stuff it back into my bag, not looking back; suddenly feeling jealous.

"We're going for pizza tonight. And drinks! Lily offered!" Sakura said excitedly. "Wanna come with us?!"

"I guess," he replied boredly.

I was surprised by the answer and snap my head back towards him. "Really?!"

"Really."

_Fuck…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday 6: 06 PM**

I was sizzling by the time school was finally over and still am even now. I had to tell everyone where we were going and everyone was surprised that I said we were going to a club. But Temari and Sakura were excited, along with Kiba. Hinata and the others were a little uncomfortable. But I don't blame them; they've never been to a club before so they don't know what to expect. Luckily I called my friend Sai, who works at the Bongo Club that we were coming around seven, so he could reserve a part of the club to ourselves.

Sai was my friend since high school and my first kiss. I almost kicked his ass when he suddenly came up behind me and kissed me, right on the lips! He was my only kiss too. Ever since then, he's been trying to get into my pants. Hopefully I'll spot him before he spots me and gives my name away. Or hopefully he calls out my nick-name he's given me: fish cake (aka Naruto). Don't get me wrong, he's cute and everything, but not my type. He's got black hair, cut short; coal black eyes, and a really pale complexion. He almost looks like Sasuke.

… Sasuke, that bastard. He's all I've been thinking about since this afternoon. He says he's gay, but he has a girlfriend?! That makes no sense to me whatsoever! Maybe because it's like a boundary to keep all the other girls away and is having an affair with another man. (Shudder) I can't believe I just thought that. I think I'm going to throw up now.

"Lily, you ok?" Hinata asked as she picked out an outfit for tonight. "You look like you're about to… to hurl." She stopped to walk over to me and put a hand over my shoulder. She could have used my real name, but Sakura and Temari were in the room, saying which outfit looked better on who. Luckily they didn't hear Hinata.

"I'm fine, just suddenly thought of something that I wish I hadn't. Nightmares!" I replied in a high pitched voice, making Hinata giggle. "Anyways, what should I wear?" I thought for a moment. I pulled out some skinny jeans, a white turtleneck, and a jean jacket. "This'll do."

Sakura saw what I had picked and immediately went into action. "Oh no you don't! That's not something you wear to a club! You have to look hot to all the guys around you!" Sakura snapped, looking through my half of the closet. I paled at what she had pulled out. She had pulled out a black, noodle strap, dress that would stop just above the knees. Lucky for me, it wasn't a V cut. But the high heels; they were gonna kill in a few hours. The skirt of the dress went in ruffles, so when I spin, they would spread pretty far from my body. She handed them to me and pushed me towards the bathroom.

When I was fully in the bathroom, dress in one hand, shoes in the other, she closed the door loudly and I was left with no other choice. I slip on the dress and pull my fake breasts out, stuffing them in the dress and tapping them to my chest so they won't move to another part of my body. I slip on the shoes and hiss about what was gonna happy later. Yeah, my feet are gonna give out on my later. When I came out, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata had dressed and were ready to pounce on me when I came out.

They were on me like a snowball hitting a guy in the face. They had me sit down on the bed so they could fix my hair, do my make up, and charm my ears with hoop earrings. Yeah, I had my ears pierced a long time ago; so what? It came in handy at times. Anyways, Temari did my hair the best she could, even though it was short, Sakura did my make up, and Hinata picked out my hoop earrings. When they were finished, I couldn't even recognize myself.

My hair was spiked in a way that was really cool, my make-up was heavy and dark, especially around my eyes that made my eyes pop out, and hoop earrings with three fake diamonds hung around my lobes. When they finally backed off, I was able to finally see what they had dressed themselves. Hinata wore a dark violet dress that hung to below her knees and black high heels. Her hair was curled slightly and make-up was not as heavy. Did I really take that long in getting my dress and shoes on?

Sakura wore an off white mini-skirt, neon pink leggings, and a bright pink tube top. Her feet were adorned with pink high heel sandals with laces that wrapped around her ankles, a few bangles around her wrists. Her make up was heavy with pink… everything. Temari wore a dark green, strapless, dress that stopped just a centimeter below her fingers, flat sandals, and a few bangles. Her make up was really light, but still dark enough to make her eyes pop out.

It was 6: 34 by the time were finished and it took about twenty minutes from where we were to get to the Bongo Club (silly name, I know). So we need to book it quickly. I ushered the girls out and spotted the men already waiting for us. They whistled when they saw us and Kiba couldn't but let his eyes roam all over Hinata's body. I was about to pop him one. I roll my eyes and let my eyes roam over the men.

They all wore plain button up shirts and black jeans or regular blue jeans. And when I saw Sasuke, I couldn't help but blush. He wore a crimson red button up shirt, a few of them unbuttoned, with regular black jeans and shoes. When our eyes met, I glared and looked away. Sakura was immediately at his side and I couldn't help but feel jealousy up wield up inside me… I mentally smack myself and try to keep myself from blushing again.

"So whose car are we taking?" I finally ask with a little bit of a stutter.

"Mine," Neji replied calmly, suddenly tossing me his keys. I caught them easily with one hand and gave him a questioning look. "We have no idea where this club is, and unless you don't know to drive, it would bothersome to keep asking directions. Sasuke will follow."

Ohhh, makes sense. I shrug and follow to where his car was in the parking lot. When I saw his car, I wanted to suddenly run to it and start humping it. It was a 1967 Comoro, painted black with gray trimming. I gulped and hopped into the driver's seat. Gaara, new guy (still needed to find out his name), and Temari sat in the back, Neji in the front with me. The others went with Sasuke in his car.

"Getting a little soft, aren't we Neji?" new guy stated a little smugly. I'm guess I'm the first to drive this car besides Neji.

"Shut up," Neji snapped.

God I love my job.

* * *

**7: 02 PM**

We were passed the bouncer and finally inside after ten minutes. The music was thumping and I was ready to get this frustration out of my body with a cure called dancing. I motioned for everyone to follow me and made my way through the crowds, happy that my butt was not pinched once, towards the back of the club where the bar was; and Sai. Please let me spot him first, please let me spot him first, please let me-

"Hey fish cake!"

Shit.

I turn towards the other side of the bar and watch a dark haired man from behind the bar walking towards us. They were confused by the nick-name and by how the guy knew me, but waited to see what would happen. Sasuke was especially curious and stood a little too bit for comfort next to behind me. I give small smile and lean over the bar to kiss him on the lips. It was tradition to that every time we see each other since we barely ever get to see each other.

"How's it going? You look hot!" he exclaimed with a fake smile he always used. "Are these your friends you were talking about?" I nod and he nods his head as a greeting. "I'm Sai, fish cake and I have been friends ever since we were in hi-" I warn him with my eyes to not finish that sentence and he easily caught himself. "-toddlers."

Sasuke watched with cold eyes and almost seemed like he wanted to cross his arms. I almost laughed, but caught myself. "Sai, why don't you whip up some drinks for my friends here?" He nods and quickly starts making a special kind of drink for us. He was done in a matter of seconds. I thank him.

"Wow, that was fast!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood beside me, looking Sai up and down.

"Thanks," he replied, putting on another fake smile. "Hey fish-cake, sorry about this, but we don't have anymore reserved areas. I hope that's ok with your friends."

Everyone shrugged and took a sip out of their drinks, cautiously. Sai motions with his head for me to follow him and I walk beside him to the far wall of the large room, lights flashing everywhere. I never noticed Sasuke following us. When we reached the far wall, I was immediately pressed up against the wall and kissed ravishly. I roll my eyes, used to this every time I see Sai. I start to kiss back before pulling back, glaring at Sai; he was always so good at manipulating me.

"Sai, we go through this every time, we're just friends," I say warningly as he moves his mouth to my neck. I shiver at the pleasure and try to stay on topic. "C'mon Sai, I have work to do. You know I won't fall into you arms and ask you to take me home with you, so why are you still trying?"

"Because," he nips at my pleasure spot beneath my ear, "you have such a great body and I really want to fuck you. One of these days, you'll be begging for me to sleep with you. I don't care if it's a one night stand; I will sleep with you." His mouth latches onto the junction of my shoulder and neck, making me moan. He does this every time, every single time I see him! He may want me, but I don't want him.

"Sai, please, my friends could come looking for me and I don't want them to see us like this," I whisper, shoving on Sai's shoulder, but he wouldn't budge. "Sai, c'mon, please let go…" I almost lost myself when Sai suddenly let go to glare at a figure that was glaring back. I gulped when I saw that it was Sasuke. He had the coldest look in his eyes that I had yet to see on him and I wish I would never have to see it again.

"What do you want?" Sai growled, arms on either side of my body to keep me trapped between him and the wall. I gulped when Sasuke's eyes seem to become colder than before and he took a few steps forward. I knew where this was going and I had to do something before things got out of hand.

I shove Sai away with all my might, making him almost fall, and glare at Sasuke (don't ask why). "Sai, please, when I tell you to stop, stop. And Sasuke, it's not polite to eavesdrop. Now, Sai, could you please fix me a drink so I could talk to Sasuke really quick?" He frowned, but nodded. He scurried back to the bar, where Sakura was all over him in a minute, and continued to watch the two of us.

Sasuke's glare evaporated, but the coldness in his eyes was still there. I looked anywhere but his face. But when he started to speak, I couldn't help but snap my head towards him. "What the hell was that?" he growled as he grabbed arm forearm suddenly.

"What?" I ask innocently, not knowing what he was talking about.

"That! What just happened with Sai just a second ago, he was all over you!" he replied roughly, jerking my body away from the wall where I had stayed after I pushed Sai away. I yipped at the rough treatment and coerce his hand off my arm. It took me a few seconds to finally nudge his hand away, and when I did, I glared full heatedly at the raven.

"He does every time we see each other, I'm used to it," I grumble, crossing my arms and look off towards the side. "He usually stops when I tell him to."

"When, does he stops. When he's finally manipulated you into his bed, or when you have to take drastic measures? 'Cause it looked to me that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon." He glared coldly and I suddenly felt like I needed a heavy jacket.

"He does stop when I ask him to, and we never slept together! I never slept with anyone in my life! So butt out!" I yell, but no one around us heard it because of the loud music blasting around us. "And if he didn't, I could have taken him down without your help Sasuke! I know we just became friends, but that doesn't mean you have to be my hero every second of the day. I could have handled this myself."

"Yeah, you sure handled this perfectly. He was forcing himself on you and all you did was pushing on his shoulders, only slightly! He shouldn't even be allowed to even touch you the wrong way if you're not interested him. Next time you see him, make sure he knows his place and that he doesn't do it again. Because if you don't, I will." And with that, he straightened himself out and went back over to the bar where his friends had become drunk, except new kid and Hinata.

I watched him with wide eyes, gulping at his words. I was blushing by the time he was at the bar, ordering a drink from someone who was not Sai. Sai must have slithered away while Sasuke and I had our little fight. Not wanting to go back to the group, I made my way through the crowd to the other side of the bar where the heavy drinks were made. The man was about to shoo me away when he finally recognized me. His eyes grew wide and he snickered. I glared.

"Shut it Dei," I grumble, jumping onto the stool and sitting my head into the palm of my head. "It's been a long day. It's going to be a long week, that's for sure."

"What are you this time Naruto, a school girl? And what's the crime this time, a drug deal?" His snicker turned in to chuckling, covering his mouth to poorly hide his amusement. I roll my eyes and look down the bar where Sasuke and the others were. The others hadn't noticed me, except for Sasuke. He was staring at me like he was my guardian. I quickly glance away and back to the blond man. "Kiba told me the other day about what you are now. I almost choked on my own laughter."

Deidara Kerosaki was man of explosives. I had met him many times when I had come to this bar for different occasions. Whether it be to party, to get away, or to use as an investigation idea. Deidara helped me drug up some of the victims to get a few words from them from time to time and also became a good friend of mine over time. I didn't even have to ask what I would like cause I usually order the same thing I come here. I too was attracted to him because I thought he was rather tall woman at first because of his long blond hair, some of it pulled back, girlish blue eyes, and girlish body (some how, we can relate), but I soon found out that he was a man when he started to speak.

"Would you like half a bag, or all of it?" he asked like he usually does when it wasn't a drink I'm interested in. There was only one thing that could make me happier more than anything and that was-

"Full," I replied boredly. Soon enough there was a large bag of tropical flavored skittles in my hand and stuffed a few into my mouth. "Thanks."

"No prob, looks like you need it. And you know what else you need?" His grin that suddenly plastered onto his handsome face suddenly made me want to run away. But I replied anyhow.

"What?"

"You need to shake that anger off and have fun!" He was over the counter in a minute and was dragging me into the middle of the crowd, my skittles forgotten on at the bar. By the time we entered the center of the room, another song started up; a more hip-hopish, salsa, tango mixed. Before I could protest, he already had me in his grasp and we were moving in tune to the music.

Dei and I always danced with each other when one of us needed it, and let me tell you, we danced like those people on the show 'You think you can dance?'. We are amazing. And now, a circle had formed around us as I finally got into it and started to dance with Deidara. We moved our feet together as we smiled at each other, having fun. I jumped and did the splits as he grabbed my legs and picked me up over his head, letting me sit on his shoulders. I did a move where I leaned back, wrapped my arms around his back before taking my legs off his shoulders and quickly moving them back to the ground.

The group of friends finally noticed the excitement going on and stopped talking to see what was going on. They were surprised to see me doing the salsa, with a little bit of hip-hop, with a long haired man really well; it was like we rehearsed it. People cheered as we did some awesome moves that required much skill and flexibility. Don't ask me how I can dance in high-heels; it's too embarrassing to bring up.

I was smiling at Deidara when suddenly it was replaced with Sasuke's, my face became serious but I didn't stop for a moment and kept on dancing with my new partner. He looked into my eyes as I looked into his; it was like we were dancing like lovers as we moved from front to back, then to side to side. It was like we were meant to do this with each other. Somehow, the dance seemed much better when he and I did it then Dei and me. It was like… he was my long lost soul mate that finally found me; a connection coursed through us like it would through lovers.

Then all too soon, the music ended. Our last position was him dipping me, his arms around my waist as I lean far back; one foot up in the air as the other sat beside Sasuke's. We breathed heavily together as he helped me back up, not removing his hands from my waist. People clapped quickly before going back to their own dancing when a new song started. Sakura was the first one to greet us and she was amazed by our performance; Dei had already left to go back to the bar with a huge smile on his face.

"You guys rock!" Kiba said, just becoming a little tipsy from the shots he had drunk. "I gotta take the guys home before something drastic happens; they're a bit drunk. Sasuke let's go!"

Sasuke's eyes never left mine as he spoke. "You guys go ahead; Lily and I are going to stay here for a while longer." I didn't say anything and tried to look somewhere else besides the raven's face.

"But we don't have enough room in Neji's car!"

"Then make room," Sasuke growled, only looking away for a second to glare before back at me. Kiba shut his mouth and nodded quickly, gathering everyone up and shooing them outside. Kiba quickly whispered in my ear that he'll see me tomorrow and tell me what he found out from the others. Good, he remembered to get some answers from them while I was too busy with Sasuke.

* * *

When they were gone, squashed in Neji's car, new guy (fuck, I forgot to get his name) driving, Sasuke let go of my waist and brought me outside into an alley. I finally was able to look away and blush heatedly while Sasuke wasn't looking, but I could tell he already knew. I was surprised when he was the first to speak.

"I never knew you could dance," he said quietly as he continued to walk out of the alleyway and away from his car. Was that a blush I see underneath his hair? "You were… fantastic."

"Thanks, so were you. I didn't know you danced either," I replied, still blushing. "We should do it again sometime; I had fun."

"Yeah. Who was that guy you were dancing with earlier?"

"A friend of mine after many visits to the Bongo Club. When we first met. I was upset that I hadn't saved this person in time and came here to drown my sorrows when he suddenly came up to me and asked me to dance with him. I thought he was a woman when I first saw him, but was proven wrong after he spoke. I said yes and he asked what kind of dancing. I told him I danced however he wanted to dance, and suddenly, were dancing to some rock song like we had rehearsed it for weeks. Now every time I go there, we just have to dance and empress everyone." I grin at the memory of first meeting the blond and how he tried to help make me feel better.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"My dad. He was a dance teacher and taught me everything he knew whenever he got back home from the studio. He taught me hard and I was always complaining for a brake, but I'm glad he didn't let me have a brake. Now I'm physically fit."

Sasuke suddenly stopped and I stopped along side him; we were a few yards away from his car. He suddenly turned to me and I was shocked when he suddenly kissed me on the lips, gently. It lasted for only a few seconds, but to me, it lasted a life time. When he pulled away, the blush was evident on his face and I couldn't stop the grin forming on my face. I leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking back to his car, waiting for him to unlock it.

The car ride back to the school was silent, but a comfortable silent. I don't know what were are now, and I don't care as long as Sasuke continued to kiss me with those soft lips of his. When he dropped me off at my dorm building, he quickly kissed me again, longer this time, before pulling away and zooming off towards his school.

Then it finally hit me. Sasuke kissed me. Aw man… now I'm in deep shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**One week later: Friday 5:00**

To say things were a little interesting would be an understatement. Ever since that night Sasuke and I kissed, things had gotten a little weird. Sure Sasuke and I went on like it never happened and we continued to act like we dislike each other, but it became more of a civil rivalry around others. But when it was just me and him, which was rare now even though I still do nude modeling for him at least four times now, things got a little heated between us. Sometimes when he told me to get into certain positions for his sketching, he would help me get into the right position with a little bit of touching here and there; sometimes his hands stayed in one spot a little too long for my liking.

But other than that, things were going great at the school; Mrs. Kuromi left me alone, Sakura and Temari had become friends of mine, Hinata saw my dad and said I looked just like him, and Kiba got a lead on who the dealer is, some teacher named Orochimaru from the boys' school. Kiba has been keeping an eye on him since then, but had yet to find anything to pin this guy on. I had told him to bring Akimaru, his little dog, do sniff out the drugs, but Kiba said pets are not allowed and he couldn't do it at because there was guard always walking the halls to make sure the boys were in their dorms by ten-o-clock. That made me wonder how the boys got in when we came back from the club, but I'm guessing it could be all Sasuke's doing.

As for now, I was back at the Bongo Club with Sasuke, and only Sasuke. I had told no one where I was going and didn't notice Sasuke had followed me. I had taken the bus while Sasuke drove his Cadillac. I had not noticed him follow me into the club until he sat next to me, ordering rum and cola. I was about to go ballistic when his glare dared me and I immediately kept my mouth shut. I stared down at the counter and swished my bloody Mary with a straw, trying to ignore him the best I could.

"You come here often?" he asked, surprising me. For once he was the first to speak besides me.

I grunt. "Yeah, so?"

"Just wondering. Didn't you say you were from Konoha?" I nod quizzically. "Isn't that a few hundred miles from here?" I nod again. "How come you come here all the time even though you live miles away?" I blink, confused by why Sasuke was asking me all these questions. I glance at him to see he was looking straight ahead, just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Uh, well… a lot of our work revolves around Rain even Konoha is a larger city than Rain. Well, my side of the district does. So I'm in Rain all the time and come here to have a drink or meet old friends. But this is the first I've been on the side of town I'm investigating now," I explain, taking a sip from drink. _Why, ain't this an awkward moment._

"Find anything yet?"

"Yeah. We have a lead that Orochimaru might be the dealer selling the drugs to girls. But we have nothing to pin it on him yet…" I cough at the uncomfortable aura floating around us and try to find a way to get away from the raven.

"I have a way," Sasuke whispers as he looks down at the counter, biting his lip. I pounce on his words and immediately to interrogate him.

"Really? How? When? Where? Why?" I stop, cough and settle back down at the raven's cold glare. "How could we pin this on Orochimaru?" I lean forward, keen to hear what he has to say. "And how did you know Orochimaru was selling drugs?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this. Do, you die." His jaw was clenched closed after he said this and waited for my answer. I noticed the meaning in his voice and knew he would carry out his threat. Plus, he must have something bubbled up inside him to make him this nervous and uncomfortable around me. He must want to talk and knows he could trust me.

"I promise. Shall we go somewhere more private?" I ask concernedly, already standing up. He nodded and stood up also, leading me to his car with his hand on the small of my back. I hop into the passenger seat as he slides into the driver's seat, turning on the engine and driving out of the club's parking lot. The silence was awkward and tense as we head for a quieter spot to talk without interruptions. We drive back to the boys' school, jump out, and head back to the shack.

After we both entered, he locked it and sat down on the couch. I follow and sit down next to him, waiting for him to continue. Sasuke takes several breaths to keep calm and his hands suddenly seem shaky and try my best to keep myself calm. I finally notice his bloodshot eyes in the sunlit room (the club was mostly dark so I didn't notice before) and the dark circles forming around his eyes. His face was paler than before, almost a sickly yellow, and it was starting to scare me.

"Sasuke, you alright?" I ask, soft putting my hands over his to let him know I'm here for him. He grabs my hands suddenly and his head was suddenly on my shoulder. He was shaking all over and was starting to turn cold underneath my touch. "S-Sasuke?"

"I know that Orochimaru is the drug dealer because… I buy drugs for him too…" he whispers next to my ear. I gasp unnoticed by Sasuke and tighten my hands around the raven's. I gulp and slowly wrap an arm around his waist as he continues. "I've been trying to stop ever since you came here, but I can't, it's too hard." I feel like I was about to cry; never have I seen Sasuke so vulnerable or frightened. "I… I need help, Naruto. Please, save me from this." One of his free hands grip my shirt as the other grips my hand in deathly latch as if I was going to leave him.

I saw nothing, but nod, wrapping both my arms around him just as a few sobs wracked his body. His arms immediately latched around my waist, making me feel like I'm mothering a heartbroken child. I sooth his greasy hair and rub my hands up and down his back. His trembling did not stop and I knew he was having withdraws. I would know, I once took drugs too after my dad was sent to the hospital during the summer. Kakashi had found out and shut me up in my room for a week, only feeding me bread and water. It was the worst week of my life. I had withdraws to the max and only Kakashi was there to help me.

After that, I was grounded practically for life; couldn't hang out with any of my friends unless they came to my and Kakashi's apartment. And of course, with Kakashi being a policeman and my friends all being druggies, they never showed up and I never saw them again. But with Sasuke, this was different. He has now one to help him and has no one to stop him from taking these drugs. So gently, I take Sasuke's head into my hands and make him look at me, tears running down his cheeks.

"Sasuke, I need to know what drugs you are taking and how you are taking it," I whisper, my face soft as he stares into my eyes.

"I'm taking heroine by taking shots," he replies, glancing away in shame. I then realize that his withdraws are going to become severe since taking heroine shots takes a short time to hurt its victim's body.

"How long have you've been taking it and how much of it?"

"At least a year now and I take it at least twice a week."

I sigh in relief. "Good, that means your body is still in good condition and can repair itself in no time. I'm glad you told me a lot sooner than I had hoped." I wrap my arms back around him and his head goes back to its resting spot on my shoulder. He has stopped crying and is now breathing heavily from the effects of the withdrawals.

"Am I… going to jail?" he asks in a small frightened voice and I couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness of it. "What?"

"Nothing. And you won't be going to jail. Sure you've been doing drugs, but you're trying to stop and its hard stop on your own. You're not a druggie. A druggie is someone who enjoys getting high and doesn't ever want to stop even though it's hurting others around him. I'm you're trying to stop on your own, but it'll take a lot longer and you'll have more difficulty of doing it alone." I smile gently as I feel the tension in his shoulders ease away and his grip tightens around my body.

His body reaches another level of trembling and I held on tightly as the withdrawals finally start all once. It was a long night in the shack; neither one of us slept. And to keep ourselves occupied, we told stories about each other's lives, having a laugh here and there. But what really shook me was when Sasuke kissed me and I kissed back. It started out innocent, lips touching in shy way, until Sasuke experimentally touched my lips with his tongue. I opened my lips and moaned lightly at the feeling of his tongue in my mouth.

We practically made-out throughout the rest of the night and well into dawn. My lips were swollen and wet from Sasuke's saliva as was his. And when the sun had fully risen, I noticed Sasuke had calmed down and was back to his normal self again. I was blushing when we finally pulled away for good and suddenly felt uncomfortable. I had kissed Sasuke for almost six hours even though we weren't a couple and I felt something bubble into the pit of my stomach. Sasuke looked at me clear eyes and felt my uncomfortable-ness removing his hands from behind my head.

"Thank you," he whispered, standing up and going to his desk, pulling out his sketch pad. "Here." He handed the pad to me and I opened it to the very first page. I wasn't the picture I thought it would be; the one where I first came and became his nude model. It was of me sitting next to Gaara with a small smile on my face on the fountain. The day when I had first come to this school. The next was of me laying down on the fountain, hand raised to my mouth, ready to pop some skittles into my mouth as my other hand held the bag of skittles. That was when I was waiting for Sasuke.

The third was of me laying on the couch, naked in my underwear, and my face furrowed in pleasure. The rest were of me sitting alone outside or standing next to my new friends and talking. I was amazed by all the detail Sasuke had put into it and all the colors. Some were in color while the rest were still unfinished or were going to stay black and white. I touch the last one with me kissing Sasuke the first time after that night at the Bongo Club. It was just our heads in the picture as our lips touched innocently.

I look up with wide eyes. He was looking away in embarrassment. I blush and feel something bubble inside my stomach again and I felt like I was floating and high on something other than drugs. And it finally dawned on me; I was falling in love with Sasuke and finally noticed it. And it appeared Sasuke was falling for me too. I stand after setting aside the pad and walk over to Sasuke, gently grabbing his face to make him look at me. His eyes were soft and frightened at what I might say, unlike all the times he's usually staring coldly at me.

"Sasuke…" I start, unsure of what to say. "I can see what you're trying to say and I must admit," I take a deep breath, "I think I'm… falling for you. I hadn't realized until now. And I do want to become you lover, but not until I finish this job. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" I bite my lip to show how nervous I was too.

"Yeah…" he mumbles. "But what'll happen after the job? You'll be back at Konoha."

I snort. "No, I'm not. I'm done with this kinda thing. After this job, I'm leaving Konoha and coming here. I was planning to last time, but after I mess that job up and got no bonus, I couldn't. I only became an ANBU because my mother was one and I thought it was here dying wish for me to become one. But I soon found out that this isn't what she wanted. She wanted me to live on how I wanted to be and I want to be someone who takes care of someone else." Sasuke was silent as I spoke and his eyes held understanding.

"Like you did for me?"

I smile gently and glance away. "Yeah."

"Naruto, after this job is over and you move here to Rain, would you like to live with me? I mean, this is my last year and I'll be living in my own apartment after this graduation. Plus, my brother promised to give me a job after I graduate no matter my dad says. So, I'll be able to pay for both of us and-"

"Ok, I get it!" I interrupt with a large grin. "I would love to. But when this job is over, I won't be moving up her until you are out of school. I'll still come and visit you as much as I can and wait until you get an apartment, but that won't come until I finish the job. So we still have a few weeks or so." I peck Sasuke's cheek and look down at my watch. "I guess we can skip school today since it's already lunch time. And you need rest."

For the first time, Sasuke gave me genuine smile and slowly kissed me passionately. But he pulled away before it could get more heated. "Ok, but it's Saturday; there is no school today," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine. And for the first time in a long time, I felt like I belonged somewhere.

* * *

When I made it back to my own room, Hinata was there, curling her hair and dressed up in a yellow sundress. She looked wonderful and I couldn't help but whistle. She jumped and the curling iron slipped out of her hands and onto her dresser. I snicker and she quickly picked up the iron and went back to work with a pout. I slink next to her and lean in interrogatingly.

"What'cha doin'?" I ask, smiling innocently.

"Getting ready for a lunch date," she mumbled, now putting on her make-up. "You seem a little too happy today. Something went well, I'm guessing."

"You could say that. Soooo, a date with whom?" I snicker mentally when I saw her becoming annoyed by my antics and a blush formed on her cheeks. "Tell me, tell me!" She rolls her eyes at my childish ways and keeps quiet, hoping I would get the point and back off. I got the point, but this was just too much fun! "I won't laugh if you tell me and I promise I won't tell anyone."

She paused as she was putting on eyeliner and was thinking if she should believe me. Heh, I wouldn't believe even if I was telling the truth. "Promise?" I nod, smiling giddishly. "Ok, Kiba asked me out to lunch as a date and I said yes." She went back to what she was doing and continued to ignore me.

As for me, I was freaking out mentally, my face blank as I took in what she said. Kiba and Hinata together? But Hinata's, what, eighteen and Kiba's twenty-three! That's a… five year difference… never mind. I guess it's legal since Hinata's eighteen. I guess it's fair since I'm twenty-four, dating an eighteen year old man. Plus Hinata thinks Kiba is eighteen. I never told her about Kiba yet and I didn't want. If we ever get caught, I want to be the only one who get's in trouble.

Freaking out done, I am now calm and I shrug. Now, what to do? Sasuke is asleep, getting rid of the rest of the drugs in his system and Kiba's going on a date. I wonder if Gaara is free. Maybe I could spend an awkward time with him to pass the time. I wonder if Neji and new guy will be with him. I hope Sasuke doesn't get jealous over this like it seems like he does all the time. And Sakura, I wonder… Sakura. Oh my god! What am I going to tell Sakura? That Sasuke was only using her and fell in love with me? No, that would hurt her.

Let's just pray she doesn't find out and Sasuke will be the one to tell her. That's what I'm hoping for, anyway. Oh god, I forgot I had fallen for the man of one of my friends. A friend of mine always said; never date your friend's friend, especially if it's a guy. Well, I guess I just broke that friend's code, both of them. And Sasuke was Sakura's boyfriend, not just a friend. Oh man, what am I gonna say if she finds out?

Ok, Naruto just calm down. You'll think of something. "I'm gonna go hang out with the guys," I say as I get up and walk towards the door. I forgot to change out my jeans tank top from last night, and the fake breasts were out of place, but I didn't care. Just a quick fix with the breasts and I'll be good to go.

Hinata says nothing, too busy with putting on her lip-gloss.

* * *

When I reach the other side of the road, I notice a commotion going on around the entrance of the school. Neji, new guy, and Gaara, sitting on the fountain, were there as well as the rest of the boys' school. I sit next to Gaara and watch a few of the teachers yell at a few of the kids to back away. I lift an eyebrow and glance over to Gaara, who was staring back at me with a blank face.

"What's going on?" I ask, catching the other's attention.

"It turns out Orochimaru was selling drugs to students and when the principal found that out, he went to arrest the professor, only to find that Orochimaru had up and left already. He could be miles away by now," new guy said boredly. I curse mentally and ask if any of them have a phone. Neji hands me his and I immediately call Kakashi's number, walking away so no one could hear me.

"_Hello?"_

"Kakashi, I found out who the dealer was!" I whisper loudly, making sure no one was close enough to hear me.

"_Oh really? You catch him yet?" _There was amusement in his voice and I could tell he knew what had happened next. _"Who is he?"_

"His name is Orochimaru and no, I didn't get him. He left before we could," I mumble, knowing I had messed up again. But instead of a snicker or him yelling, there was silence. Rare for Kakashi. "Kakashi, everything alright?"

"_I'll be right over,"_ was all he said before I heard a click. He had hung up before I could ask why he was coming over. I curse and walk back over to the small group, handing Neji back his phone. The three of them give odd glances, but say nothing. And right as I sit down, an ambulance zooms into the parking lot and team of paramedics race into the school with a gurney. In few minutes, the team came back out with someone in the gurney and I suddenly went pale when I saw who was in the gurney.

_Sasuke…_


	6. Chapter 6

**4: 57 PM**

"Sasuke," were the first words out of my mouth as I saw the paramedics wheel out the raven quickly; a breathing mask on his face. No words would come to me as if the muscles around my mouth were numb. But the muscles in my legs were just fine as I ran towards the ambulance just as the people were putting Sasuke into the back of it. Before I could get in closer, one of the paramedics stopped me.

"Woah, hold on there buttercup," the man with silver hair and glasses said, stopping me by grabbing my shoulder. "No one is allowed to ride with him unless they are family." I draw a blank face and quickly out my badge, shoving it into his face.

"ANBU police, Naruto Uzimaki. You will let me in that vehicle and you won't get a say in this," I reply, basically shoving a middle finger up his nostril and told him to shove it. I quickly climb into the ambulance without another word and grab for Sasuke's hand. He was pale like last night and his eyes were tightly closed like he was in pain. His breathing was raggedy and the sleeve to his right arm was torn, pin point wounds, like a needle had gone through him, dotted around his vein. "What happened?"

"Overdose on PCP," one of the paramedics said that had blue hair and an eyebrow ring. "Could have died if some kid hadn't found him and shouted for help. We're pumping the drugs out of his system now. It seemed like… someone coerced the needle into his arm." The lady shook her head and kept a close profile of Sasuke's status.

I panicked mentally and kept my facial expression as calm as I could keep it. A young male medic beside me glanced at me several times, an odd expression his face like he had seen my face before. I pretend not to notice, but it got to the point where I finally snapped. "What?!" I snapped harshly, surprising the three medics around me. The man with silver hair and glasses was driving the vehicle. "Sorry."

The man waved it off. "It's ok; I can tell you're worried about your boyfriend here. How'd Kabuto let you in here anyways? He's usually really strict about who get's in the back of here."

I showed him my badge and he was rather confused by the male name, missing my last name. I told him about my job and why I'm undercover as a girl; leaving out the part about Kakashi wanting me to earn his forgiveness and about the boys' school across from the girls' school. The man nodded several times and kept on looking at me like he was before. I became annoyed and let it show on my face when I finished telling my story. The guy seemed like he didn't notice and continued to look at me.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I ask in annoyance, my face blank.

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to stare, but your face just seems like this one guy's face I met once, only a younger version of it," he replied, pausing. "Umm, do you know a man named Minato Uzimaki?"

My eyes widen and I look down at Sasuke's now expressionless face. The guy cocked his head to the side, still waiting to hear my answer as were the other two paramedics. I swallow the lump in my throat and let out a deep shuddering sigh. "He… he's my father." I don't glance up as I say this, not wanting to hear or see pity from them.

"Really?!" the man asked excitedly, confusing me. "He was a great man! I was one that aligned his leg back together when he broke it during dance practice. He told me I was great kid for helping out, but I should leave it to the paramedics next time! If you're his son, where is he now?" He grins widely at me, showing a great, yet crooked, smile.

My eyes widen as I look at him. This man doesn't know what happened to my father? He doesn't know my dad is in a coma in the town a few miles away from here? I look back down at Sasuke, frowning. The man's smile dropped at the frown and gave me a quizzical look. The two women medics glance at the young male, already knowing what had happened and were afraid that I might start crying if I tell what has happened. So the woman with blue hair saved me.

"He's in a coma at the Katherine's St. Hospital in Sand just a few miles from here," she answered the man's question with a small frown. "But the doctors are saying that he is showing improvement and should wake up before this year is over, maybe even sooner. But when he does, he's gonna need a lot of physical exercise."

The young man eyes widen and he looked down at his hands in embarrassment. But I was amazed that the blue haired lady knew that. She noticed my surprised expression and gave me a wink, forever hiding her secret of how she knew. This just made me suspicious of her and was now going to keep a close eye on her. You don't wink and don't tell how you knew to a cop unless you want to become suspicious for a reason. And this lady had no care in the world that I was an ANBU.

I narrow my eyes just a little before gazing back at Sasuke's pale face, knowing that if I lift an eyelid up, it'll be blood shot.

* * *

At the hospital, it was a nightmare. I was not aloud anywhere near Sasuke until they updated his status and he was no longer in critical condition. So, here I am, sitting out in the hallway outside of Sasuke's glass door that was curtained off from all seeing eyes. I sat on the floor with my head in my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs, wondering what was happening to Sasuke right now. The paramedics were gone and somewhere else in the building that needs help and I was now alone.

I had called Kakashi to let him know I had relocated to the hospital and told him about the situation; he wouldn't be here for several more hours. The other friends I made weren't here yet, but I knew they would be any second now; it's only been an hour now anyways.

As I sat there, nurses and doctors were walking in and out of the room hurriedly, not letting me have a chance to look inside or ask any questions. But after a few more minutes, Neji, Gaara, new guy, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Temari came running down the hallway, worried faces planted on their heads. I stood and was happy to see them, Gaara immediately grabbing my hands as a motion of comfort since he's not a hugging type of person. He and I had made a strong bond of friendship during my stay at the school.

"What's the situation on Sasuke?" he asked, moving aside a strand of my bangs away from my face. I sigh and slide back down to the floor, not wanting to think about that at the moment. But they had a right to know since they are his friends. Gaara sirs next to me and I lean my head on his shoulder, causing him to tense.

"Someone overdosed him on PCP," I explain, closing my eyes to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Other than that, no one will tell me."

"How'd get into the ambulance without protest even though you're not family?" Neji asked, changing the subject. But that made me sick rather than sad. Right, I had forgotten about that.

"Yeah, you practically shoved your wallet into that man's face and he let you come with them," new guy agreed, crossing his arms. Kiba's face paled and glanced away. The others glanced at me curiosity and I silently gulp. Crap. But an idea suddenly came to me.

"I took out my wallet and shoved it in his face so he couldn't tell it really wasn't a badge and told him I was an ANBU undercover and gave a fake name," I fake giggled as the others started to chuckle, except for Kiba, who just sighed in relief and winked at my save.

"And the guy actually fell for it?" Kiba asked, playing along.

"Yeah. The others didn't say anything, thinking I was family or something."

"Dude, I should try that sometime when I get in trouble with the police," Temari said with a chuckle. The others chuckled along side her just as a doctor came out of Sasuke's room. He had a clipboard in one hand and a bag of Sasuke's clothes in the other.

"I'm looking for a Naruto Uzimaki," he announced, glancing at all of us. He eyed me when I stood up and stood in front of him as Kiba closed his eyes, thinking I had blown my cover. "Are you Naruto Uzimaki?" I shook my head.

"No, why are asking for Naruto Uzimaki?" I ask, trying not to shake in my shoes from nervousness.

"One of the paramedics said that an ANBU named Naruto Uzimaki rode with them and said that he was undercover as a school girl for a drug deal," the man said, eyeing me when I paled. Everyone in the room stopped smiling and glanced at me with wide eyes. That's when I knew my cover was blown and I could no longer hide from everyone else. I sigh agitatedly.

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki, an ANBU of the police force. I am twenty-four and was sent to Rain's all girls' school so I could earn my boss' forgiveness and find out about the drug deal going on between the schools. And yes I am a male." I turn to look at everyone, feeling guilty at all their betrayed faces, except for Hinata and Kiba. "I apologize from keeping this from all of you, for I could not let my cover be blown even though they are people I trust. And I do trust all of you, but the forces down. You all have become my friends and I would be surprised if you all slapped me in the face and never wanted to see me. I apologize once more." I bow, not ready to look into their faces.

"So, you were a man this whole time?" Sakura asked in disgust. I nod. "That's disgusting! I can't believe I told almost all my secrets to a man!" She strutted towards me and slapped me hard against my left cheek, leaving a bright red mark. I wince, but did not stop her from leaving. Hinata came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, before hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry about you being found out in the worst way possible, but I'm not going to leave you, k? Besides, we already agreed we would be best friends even after the investigation is over," she said with a small smile after letting me go.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Neji asked in bewildered confusion. Hinata nodded with a smile. "Since when?"

"Since when he first got here. I accidentally went into the bathroom just as he was done showering." She blushed in embarrassment and grinned. I blushed also and glanced away. Neji was about to give me all his anger about me being her roommate even though I was male and suggesting I might have done something to her, but Hinata continued. "And you shut it. He gave me all the privacy I needed and respected me. He's a nice young man and you have no say in this."

New guy chuckled. "Burn."

"Oh shut up, Shikamaru!" Neji hissed, crossing his arms. So that's what his name is! Finally, after days of not knowing, I finally get a name from him!

Temari just stood there, a little dazed by my announcement before receiving a nose bleed. "So you're a guy, right?" I nod. "And you danced with Sasuke?" I nod again, reluctantly. "And he's a guy to….. That is so hot! Ahh, forbidden love how I love it so! So does Sasuke know you're a guy also?" I nod again, blushing. "Have you two actually kissed?" She wiggled her eyebrows and my blush deepened. "Ah hah! So you two have kissed. I can picture it now." She soon dozed off in her fantasy, meaning she was alright with finding out I was a male.

However I didn't notice the pinkette had come back; for what, I didn't know. When I saw her in the corner of my eye, the blushing fading and all the blood in my face was gone just like that. I gulp and look fully into Sakura's stunned face. Everyone stopped chuckling or giggling and look towards the pinkette, also paling. I was about to open my mouth, but I knew there was no way to get out of this one. I was completely found out, inside and out. So, I drew a blank face and stood my ground.

"Y-you stool Sasuke from me?!" she screeched loudly, gathering the attention of other people and patients. She stomped over to me and tried to slap my other cheek, but I caught it. She jerked her arm away and took a step back, glaring heatedly at me. "How could you? I was going to apologize for my rude behavior, but I after what I just heard, I don't think so! Why did you do this?!"

I let out a deep breath. "Sasuke never loved you. He's gay and only used you to keep the other girls away. And now I have fallen for him as he has fallen for me. I'm sorry you chose the wrong guy and I'm sorry your heart was broken. But it's not my fault what guy you choose was the wrong one. There is no one to blame."

Sakura's eyes widen before they turned into a glare once again. "Fine. I never want to see you or him ever again. Good-bye!" She stomped out of the hallway and into the elevator. I didn't follow, knowing nothing I said would make her feel any better. The doctor, who was quiet the whole time and left to check on Sasuke, finally spoke.

"Is this little quarrel done?" he asked in a bored voice, adjusting his glasses. We nod. "Good. I have news about Sasuke's condition: he's awake with all the PCP out of his system. And he is now asking for you, Naruto. He kind of over heard the squabble."

I blush and nod. I open the door and smiled gently when I saw Sasuke was indeed awake and waiting for me. I close the door and sit on the edge of the bed after Sasuke had scooted over. He only had an IV in his arm and that was it. The heart monitor was also hooked up, but I could tell Sasuke didn't really care for either of them. He was seated up with his hands folded on his lap, but they were around my head the minute I sat down, his lips cover mine. Before long, our tongues were around each other and hands were weaved in each other's hair.

What seemed like forever lasted only a few seconds and our lips separated with a loud smack and we were breathing heavily. One of Sasuke's hands stayed in my hair as the other one grasped one of my hands. My free hand sat on Sasuke's neck as our foreheads leaned together, eyes closed and enjoying each other's company. The raven was the first to speak after several minutes.

"So I heard you were found out," he whispered, smirking as he opened his eyes, I did too. "I'm guessing Sakura didn't take to well as the others. I'm betting Neji was going to kill you too." I roll my eyes and lean away, removing my hand from his neck but keeping the other in his grip. His hand also fell away from head and grabbed my other hand.

"Yeah, Sakura didn't take it too well. And Neji was going to chew my head off because I am a man that was Hinata's roommate," I replied, shrugging.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Don't know, might tell the principal I'm no longer needed and I might help Kakashi find Orochimaru…. That name, it sounds so familiar the more I hear and say it." I look down at my lap and start to think over people I know that has the name Orochimaru. A hand on my cheek startles me from out of my dazing.

"Maybe you should let the ANBU officers do that; you've done enough and deserve credit for that. You deserve a break. You could… go back to Konoha, get your stuff, and stay at the summer home that my parents until I find my own apartment after I graduate." He blushes and bites his lips, looking away in embarrassment. He did not want to loose me and there was no way he was going to let go without fighting for me.

I grin gently and kiss his forehead. "I'll think about." I get up and let go of his hands, walking towards the door. "I'm going to the bathroom really quick; the others will want to visit you too. So I'll be right back." He nods and I open the door, leaving it open for the others. They pile into the room without another word and I quickly go to the bathroom down the hall.

I do my business and wash my hands, looking myself in the mirror. I wash off the make-up and loose the fake breast. I'm gonna have to get my own clothes soon before I go crazy. After all the make-up is off, I take a paper towel and dry my face. When I pull it away, I'm suddenly seeing the Sakura right behind me. Before I could turn around and ask her what she wants now, her hand wraps around my mouth with a cloth, blocking out my yells. I suddenly smell some kind of chemical and start to struggle harder. But it was already too late.

My vision starts to blur and the last thing I see was Sakura's evil grin and the young male from the ambulance before everything went black; the Ipod I had in my shirt breast's pocket fell out with a loud thud, but the two ignored it.

* * *

**(back with Sasuke)**

Kakashi bursts into the room, scaring everyone that were happily talking to Sasuke. Upon not seeing Naruto, Kakashi started to panic. He was breathing heavily as sweat rolled down his face and into his mask. Everyone around him stared in awe and were too stunned to speak. Kakashi finally found his breath and quickly gulped down the lump in his throat.

"Do any of you know where Naruto is?" he asked quickly, having no time to loose.

"He said he was going to bathroom, which was six minutes ago," Sasuke replied, starting to get a little worried himself, especially after the scarecrow curse and ran out of the room and towards the men's bathroom. No one was there expect Naruto's lonely little Ipod Nano.

"Shit," he hissed, taking out his cell phone just as Kiba entered the bathroom and picking up the pod. "Hello? Yes, get every able body ANBU to rain right away and block all highways!" He snapped his phone shut and cursed again, whipping his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Naruto…"

"We must find him," Kiba hissed lowly, pocketing the Ipod.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey everyone! I hate to break it to you guys, but I'm having a writers block and planning on deleting this story in a few days. If any of you wish to continue or rewrite this story in your own way, please do. I apologize for the inconvenience and now want to shoot myself. You can shoot me if you want to, and I will happily bow before you feet and beg for forgiveness. I truly am deeply sorry. **

**Sincerely- Chocobo-chan **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: since you all wants more, I shall give more. But if it doesn't appease you…. DON'T BLAME ME!!!!! Now, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**3: 05 AM**

I groan in pain as if I had been manhandled. I probably was, considering the situation. The last thing I remember was washing off my make-up and then seeing Sakura in the mirror. And then I remember smelling some kind of chemical. I suddenly become aware of my current situation and start to struggle, now wide awake. I find that my hands and feet are bound, my mouth gagged and a scarf covered my eyes. I yell through the scarf and bang around in the small area I was scrunched up in.

It was then that I realize that I was in the trunk of a moving vehicle. I stop my struggling and yelling and groan in aggravation. I kick fiercely, resulting in me hurting my toes. I curse in manly different languages I could think of and start to struggle when the car stops. I strike out with my feet and smirk when I hit something soft and hard at the same time, relishing in the loud curse. But my victory didn't last forever.

Whoever had cursed, struck me hard with his fist in the face and drug me out of the trunk, throwing me to the ground. I hiss as pain up and down my shoulder and back, curling into a fatal position. The person huffed and kicked me in the stomach. I muffle out a small cry and curl in tighter. I hear the dirt shift under his feet as if he was going to kick me again, but a voice stopped him.

"Tobi! We shall have none of that. We don't him hurt for later use, do we?" the calm voice said in a sickening affectionate tone. The man, Tobi, had sighed dejectedly and I could hear his footsteps reseeding away from me, probably to the man that had spoken. "Isn't Tobi supposed to be my good boy?"

"Yes? Tobi is a good boy!" said a familiar voice. "But he kicked me…" he whimpered.

"Yes, only because he's afraid. Wouldn't you have done the same if you were in his position?" There was no reply, but I could tell that this Tobi had nodded. "Now, please, gently, take him to his holding cell. Orochimaru will be here shortly."

"Orochimaru!" I yell through the scarf, though it sounded more like 'Orowemahu.' I renew my struggling, not liking the feel in my gut. Two sets of hands grab my struggling body and lift me up.

"_Gently_ I said," the man said in a warning voice. "Geeze Kakuzu, it's like you want Orochimaru to cut your head off."

"Shut up Zetsu. As long as I get the money, I don't care what happens to this twerp," a hoarse and deep voice said roughly, holding me up by the shoulders and keeping me from struggling free. The guy Tobi must be holding onto my feet then and the other, Zetsu was it, was walking along side them. Tch, lazy ass.

I count the steps Kakuzu made and remembered which turns were first then second, making up a strange sentence, each word starting with r or l. But I couldn't tell how many hallways we passed when we kept going straight at some points. When we finally stopped, I had a weird sentence formed in my head and the counted steps of Kakuzu. A door opened and I was dropped none too kindly. And before I could catch my breath from the fall, my hands and feet were uncuffed and the door was shut.

I tore off the scarves around my eyes and mouth and run to the door, finding it locked. I kick it angrily and curse as pain once again ran through my foot. When I had my fill of glaring at the door, I look around the room. It was an off white four walled room with a glass window to the left of the door. I couldn't out of it, but I knew that someone could see me and was watching me this very moment.

I glare at whoever might be on the other side of the window and walk towards it. Breathing onto it, I write 'Fuck you' in the fog that I had created and punch it for more emphasis that I certainly did not care what they did to me.

**(on the other side of the window)**

"He's got spunk."

"Shut up Zetsu, he's just a punk."

"I agree with Zetsu. He's really cute."

"Oh not you too Hidan."

"I agree with Kakuzu. He's mean!"

"Shut up Tobi."

"(Whine)."

**(back with me)**

After glaring at the window for a while, I sit next to the door, knees up, arms wrapped around them. The people on the other side of the window could only see the left side me as I glare at the wall in front of me. I was pissed; pissed for many reasons. Sakura had betrayed me, the male paramedic (I know it was him whose name is Tobi) was part of Orochimaru's gang and I couldn't see that, and I was away from Sasuke. Can things get any worse?

The door opens beside me and I am pushed away before I have the chance to get up and run; the door closes after someone steps inside. I look up and feel my blood run cold. Standing before me was a man with long black hair, deathly pale skin, and snake-like eyes. Immediately, I knew that this must Orochimaru. I had never seen him before, but people tend to talk a lot about him behind his back. He's supposed to be one ugly mother fucker.

He chuckles at the fear in my eyes and stoops down to grab my chin and get a closer look of my face. He frowned when he glanced over my right side of my face and turned towards the window with a glare. "Who did this?" he demanded, pointing down at my eye, which was searing in pain where Tobi had hit me.

"_Uh, me sir," _came the paramedic's voice, a hint of fright in it.

"Whatever for?"

"_He kicked me! And it hurt! I had to show him who's in charge!"_

"And who is in charge? Certainly not you. You should have left it to me," Orochimaru growled lowly. "All of you leave. I want some time alone with him." After he said that, I heard a door open and the shuffle of feet. When the door closed, Orochimaru was on me like peanut butter spread over a piece of toast. He pinned me down by the wrists and straddled me; I could see the evident bulge in his pants.

A shiver ran up my spine and try to struggle away, knowing what his intentions were. Even though I may not know how two guys have sex, but I do have a theory where his dick might know, but I rather not think about it. I really don't after he's holding me down like this. So I struggle by wiggling my body, it only seems to turn him on more and he licks his lips. He starts to lean forward and I turn my head away, closing my eyes tightly.

I suspected him to growl and be angry with me. Instead, I feel something slithery and wet go up my neck. I gasp when he suddenly bites down roughly and I could no longer struggle with all his weight on me. It was frightening how I gasped and moaned as he licked, nipped, and bit my neck. I was trying hard to fight back, but with each nip, I was losing it. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see the smirk that was most likely evident on his face.

But I could no longer keep them closed when I felt a sharp prick enter my skin and I look to see Orochimaru had removed one of his hands to reach for a needle, sticking it into my arm. Cool sensation flowed throughout my body before everything went hot. I gasp and started to breath heavily. Shit! Did he inject what I thought he did? I answered my own question when I arch up into Orochimaru and moan loudly when he rubbed my through my pants.

"Heh, you're ready," the snake whispers in my ear, licking it before standing, leaving me on the floor in a panting mess. He leaves for a just a moment before coming back in, two people following him with a man tied up in a chair and a bag over his head. "Set him there."

A man with silver hair and another with his whole face covered except for his eyes nodded and set the prisoner down a few feet in front of me. The silver haired man checked up and down my body, whistling at the sight. My eyes were glazed with sudden lust and I was panting with want. I couldn't control myself; the drug had me hooked on wanting someone to do something to my body. The masked man only scoffed and walked out along with his partner.

The snake smirked and chuckled evilly. He went over to the man and took off the cotton bag, surprising me at who it was. I gasped and try to get up, but the drug was strong and I could only stand half way up before falling. I gulp and look up Sai. His eyes were wide also and looking about the room in confusion, mouth gagged with a scarf.

"I thought you might enjoy an audience while I shove my dick far up into your ass," the snake hissed while he kneeled beside me and grabbed my hair to make me look up at him. "You not very secretive when it comes to friends."

"Shut up!" I yell weakly. "He's not apart of this! He shouldn't be here!"

"He wouldn't be if you hadn't met him that time at the bar and he hadn't come onto you so strongly right in front of me. You seemed to enjoy it at first, until you saw Sasuke looking at you." He smirked and pushed me down onto my back, straddling me once again. "What is it about him that makes you weak in the knees? I saw you two kiss several times and it just had me wondering, what's so special about _you_ that makes _you_ important to him?"

I look away and a lonely tear slides down my cheek and onto the floor. He laughs and suddenly rips open my shirt, attacking my chest with his teeth and tongue. In the background, I can hear Sai muffling things from the scarf wrapped around his mouth as he tried to struggle out of his chair without making it tip over. I moan and gasp unintentionally, the drugs taking immediate affect.

Before long, my pants and boxers were taken off and a finger had shoved itself into my asshole. I gasp at the uncomfortable feeling and bit my lip as it started to move around. A second finger was added after a few minutes and the uncomfortable turned into pain. But the drugs wouldn't let me have it. When the snake rubbed against a certain something, my eyes went wide and my back arched, gasping as white light exploded in my vision.

Orochimaru smirked and rubbed it over and over before adding a third finger. He twists and spread them in the most pleasure-ful way that I could not stop moaning. Tears of hate and aggravation flowed from eyes. My brain said I didn't want this, but my body said I did. I try to obey my brain, but my body is so much bigger than my brain that it quickly took over and all I could think about was the pleasure.

His fingers were long and slender, soft to the touch than I had suspected. He was being so gentle that it almost hurt that he was my enemy. When he pulled out his fingers, I moan in disappointment before realizing I shouldn't want this, but my mind was so fogged up in pleasure I no longer cared. I braced the pleasure he gave me with open arms and wanted this heat boiled up in my stomach to go away.

I open my eyes and see him unzip his pants and pull out his hard length and lubes it up with his spit. Sai starts to growl angrily at Orochimaru, but his growling is ignored. The snake kneels betweens my legs and suddenly, Sasuke is in my view and I thought at first that it really was him and me being captured was a dream. The raven (I thought it was Sasuke, but really is Orochimaru) pushes my knees apart roughly and trusts in harshly.

Immediately, the view was gone and Orochimaru once again filled my vision. Unlike his fingers, he was rough and pain ran up and down my spine. I screamed in pain and try to push him off me, but he held my wrists. Tears ran down my cheeks as he thrust in me hard roughly. I screamed and yelled at him to stop, but he ignored my pleas with an evil smirk. He was only gentle with his fingers so I could loosen up a bit for him and lose my guard.

My hips hurt as his hips met mine each time he thrusted in, making me scream in pain. I had stopped struggling, knowing that it was useless and there was nothing else I could do. I felt sick at myself for giving up so quickly when I was a well trained ANBU and should have fought him off easily. But I was too confident and caught off guard. No man should ever have to go through this kind pain no matter how tough they are. I wonder if Orochimaru ever did this to Sasuke.

Sasuke… I'm sorry Sasuke that you couldn't be my first. I'm sorry I let you down… "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Orochimaru stopped for a few seconds before continuing. "Even now you're still thinking about that runt. Hn, no matter, you belong to me." He tenses up and I shiver in disgust as I feel his seed spill into me, hot and stinging my insides. He pecks my neck before sliding out of me and getting up, zipping up his pants.

Sai had tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were closed in shame. I was still on the floor, too exhausted to stand. Blood and semen slipped out of me and bit marks littered my body. I no longer had enough tears and my throat was sore from yelling. Both Sai and I were praying for some kind of miracle.

The snake smirked and strutted towards the door opening it. But when he did, there was a loud bang and Orochimaru was down on the floor with a bullet hole in the head. Above him stood the paramedic with blue hair. When she came over to me, I didn't flinch, too exhausted to do anything. I was expecting her to shoot me like she had done to the snake. But instead, she holstered her weapon and took off her coat, wrapping it around me. She then went to Sai and unbound him.

We both looked at her in confusion but all she did was motion for us to get out of here. Sai didn't need to be told twice and he picked me up quickly and ran through the many hallways that were marked with an arrow (possibly the woman's doing). No one stopped us and we made it to the garage safely. Sai placed me in the passenger seat of one of the cars and he seated himself in the driver's. He had to hotwire it before we could go anywhere, luckily he was good at.

It only took a few minutes and we were off, following a dirt road back to the main highway. We were a hundred and thirty miles away from Rain and it would take several hours to get there even though it was the closest city at the moment. But the look on Sai's face made me think that he didn't give a fuck and speedily drove back to Rain.

* * *

**6: 28 AM**

**(normal pov.)**

Sasuke paced back and forth in his new hospital room on the first floor, ready to be discharged. Kakashi and Kiba were out looking for Naruto and the others were out in the waiting room since Sasuke had kicked them out not too long ago. It had already been at least a day and he couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to go out there and look for him himself when he heard some kind of commotion going on outside of his room. He opened his door and saw Sai running down the hall with a bundle in his arms, blond hair spiking out on the top.

Immediately, he knew it was Naruto and he took off after Sai. He followed him until Sai finally stopped in front of a doctor and demand he look after the blond dobe. The man was astonished at what he saw, but obeyed nonetheless, taking him to one of the hospital rooms on the first floor. Before Sai could go any further, Sasuke quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Sai looked to see Sasuke and somehow wasn't surprised. They said nothing, somehow knowing what the other had to say see in each other's eyes. Sasuke nodded and went into the room, gulping at seeing the sight Naruto was in. Bite marks littered his body and bruises covered his hips and wrists. That's when he noticed the dried blood between the dobe's thighs.

* * *

**A/N: the next chapter will be the last chapter and will explain everything about what happened to the other gang members and what the blue hair lady really is. So don't freak! Also, there will be a SasuNaru smuttiness in it too. Sooooo…. yep, that's it. Kinda sad ain't it? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Graduation Day: Friday 5:30**

"Alright Sasuke, you rock!" I yell as Sasuke was called up to the stand to get his degree and give a speech. He gave me an amused smirk as he took his degree and walked up to the mike, clearing his throat. I grin as he keeps looking at me, nervousness showing in his eyes.

"My fellow students and parents of the students; it has been an honor to be here and learn things I have never though could come true. I had made great friends, met someone who is now very special to me, and have a loving brother. I was always unsociable during my stay here until just recently. During the beginning of this year, a drug was circulating around both schools and the ANBU police sent an undercover ANBU to come check it out. As most of you know, she was actually a he, and had been gone missing for a day before he suddenly showed up in the hospital.

"Orochimaru was found dead at an old, abandon shack with an underground hide out. The rest of his gang were found in one of the rooms, bound and ready to be hauled away. I would like to thank Karin for helping Sai and Naruto escape. After Naruto was brought back, I soon realized how precious he really was to me and how much I didn't want him out of my sight."

Sasuke took a deep and shaky breath before continuing. "I finally realized that school is not just a place for learning; it's also a place to meet and make friends. During this past year, realized how many great friends I made. But I'm also glad that this is finally over and I am able to leave this life behind and begin a new one. Which is exactly what I'm going to do with my new lover. Thank you." He bowed to the crowd after he finished his small speech, took his degree and sat back down.

* * *

"You did great," I say happily to Sasuke as he drove to his new apartment he had bought not too long ago. He only nodded and drove to his apartment complex driveway in the back of the building. "And now that you have graduated, you gonna take Itachi's job invitation?"

"I already said I would, didn't I?" Sasuke replied, an eyebrow lifted.

I tilt my head to the side, thinking back when he first brought it up. "Oh yeaahhh. Heh, must have forgotten." I grin goofily and shrug, opening the car door and quickly get out before shutting it again. Sasuke does the same. He pockets his car keys and takes out his apartment keys, unlocking the door to his condo. We took off our shoes and socks before we entered.

"You forget everything. You're probably going to say you even forgot that you dad was ever in a coma." Sasuke chuckled and opened the door for me. I glare and walk in with my nose stuck up in the air. "How is he, now that he's back home?"

My irritation immediately disintegrated and small smile formed on my face. "He's doing well, he starting to walk on his own now. Kyuubi is helping him a lot. And I think he might have a thing for my dad. I can't say I blame him; my dad is pretty handsome if I do say so myself." Arms suddenly wrap around me and I jump when I feel a warm pair of lips touch my neck lightly.

"I should know, since you look like a younger replica of your father," he whispered gently, smirking into my neck. "Do I get a reward for graduating?" I could tell what he was anticipating, but was making it subtle as to not freak me out.

"I might have something in mind." I smirk and turn in his arms, weaving my hands into his hair and latching my lips onto his. Very tenderly, he kisses me back, not wanting to frighten me and me run away. I open his mouth and enticed his tongue into in mine. We breathe through our nose as the kiss becomes more intense and I soon want more. As our tongues play, I start to pull off his black shirt and run my hands over his abs and pecs, loving the muscles I feel rolling underneath his flesh.

We pull back so I could fully pull off his shirt before our lips clashed back together. My hands were back in his hair, pulling him towards me as he unbuttoned my shirt. My shirt slipped over my shoulders and down my arms, which I had dropped in order to free them from my shirt. I soon started on his pants, happy he wore no buckle, and unzipped them, using my feet to pull them down his creamy legs. He did the same to me. We were in nothing but our boxers now.

Sasuke pulled back and stepped out of his pants as I did and pulled me to our new room. I had moved in here yesterday so there were still a few boxes here and there. When we made it to the bed, I was pushed down onto the bed with the raven over me. He looked at me cautiously, wandering if I wanted to continue. I smirk and pull his lips to mine, running my hand over the bulge in his boxers as a reply. He gasped in my mouth and quickly rid me of my boxers.

I blush as I lay naked underneath him keeping my hands in his hair to keep them from covering myself up. When he pulled back to inspect me, he sighed in pleasure at my naked body and swiftly took off his own boxers, his length springing free. I blush when I looked at the long and thick rod, my fear suddenly appearing. He kissed my gently and took my hand and placed it around his length. I gasp at the feel and, like a curious child, touch it experimentally. He gasped softly in reply, hiking up my ego.

Slowly, I run my hand up and down the length and thumb the head. I could tell he was about to come, so I stopped. He gave a grateful gaze and reached under his pillow to pull out a tube of lube. He lathered his fingers heavily with the lube before running them over my dick. They went lower until they reached my puckered entrance. I gasp slightly as he circled them around it before one well lubed finger entered me.

It didn't hurt, but felt strange; like the time Orochimaru stretched me. When he saw I was relaxed enough to take another, he pushed in a second finger. I hiss at the uncomfortable feeling and grab hold of Sasuke's wrist, making him stop. I tell him with my eyes to keep going, but keep my hand where it was. He continued and soon enough, he found my sweet spot. He had me moaning and writhing within minutes. A third finger was added soon enough to add to my pleasure.

When he pulled his fingers back, I was about to growl at him; but when I opened my eyes and saw that he was lathering up his hard member, I gulp down the growl and brace myself for what was going to happen. I snap my eyes close and glance away.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispers, "I'm not going to go any farther if you don't want me to. And if you do want me to continue, you're going to have to look at me and let me know if I'm hurting you."

I open my eyes and look at him with swelling eyes. "Please continue Sasuke." I wrap my arms around him as he settles between my legs, aligning his hips with mine. Soon enough I feel him begin to push his way into my entrance and past the ring of muscles. I hiss and bite back a scream. The pain hurt just as bad as Orochimaru entered me, but not as sharply.

I feel his arms wrap around me as slowly thrusts into me until he was in at the hilt. He pauses and I whimper at the wideness and fullness. He waits for my ok and I slowly become accustomed to him being inside of me. When it becomes a dull ache, I nod for him to go ahead. He pulls out halfway before thrusting back in slowly. I hiss for several of the thrusts before he brushed against my prostrate and white flashes across my vision.

I moan loudly and his thrusting becomes more of pleasure than of pain. He was slow like it was an act for gods, living to pleasure their masters. He held me tightly to his chest as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was writhing in pleasure, all my nerves activated and on edge from the electricity running through us. Heat boiled in my stomach and flowed down to my groin, white exploding from me as I stepped off the edge of pleasure. I blacked for only a moment and I felt the raven explode inside me.

I smile as his length slipped out of me and kept my arm wrapped around him. I had promised myself never to leave this raven and I'm willing to see to that.

* * *

**A/N: hey, sorry it's short and sorry it took so long. I have no excuses for being late, but this is the last chapter. And like I promised, I gave SasuNaru. I hope this story pleased you in many ways than one. I just have a problem that when I'm working on a story and have another idea for a story, I can't concentrate on the one I'm working on. And I rather finish one before starting on another, it makes it much easier. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
